You a teen titan?
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: Rated T for safety. All new characters From the readers suggestions In a new "season" of Teen Titans. Disclaimer: Do Not Own Teen Titans. On Chapter 21: Season 2: Episode 3: Revenge part 2.
1. It begins

Ok So I had this Idea. (One because I really wish I was Jinx being stuck with Kid flash - What girl wouldn't want a guy like that? -) Anyways So I was thinking that I wanted to be a Teen Titan. I know Kinda Lame But SERIOUSLY YOU CANT SAY YOU HAVEN'T

So I would like a you guys, The readers to make up your own characters for this story. I have a random mind so i think i could pull this kind of thing off. Anyways We need good and bad guys.

Just fill this out in a review:

Name:

Birth Name:

Power:

Good/Bad:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Hair:

Eyes:

Outfit:

Outfit when not fighting/doing crime:

Any random facts:

Here is mine Yay!! ...

Name: Obsidian

Birth Name: Ember Castel

Power: Fire (Kinda Lame I know Don't Laugh. I can come up with ideas for stories just not powers to well... heh.

Good/Bad: Good

Likes: Black, Blue, Fire, Rain.

Dislikes: Cold, White

Fears: The color white (No one knows this... yet. Anyways its because it is so bland and it sends her mind into an melt down and she can't do anything. White with colors on it yeah that's fine but just plain white, like an all white room or being surrounded by all white will practically kill her. - not really but i can't describe it any other way -

Hair: Brown, with Blond and red highlights, its perfectly straight and goes just below her shoulders.

Eyes: Brown with green in the middle.

Outfit: Black and Blue checkered dress, with black and blue striped tights

Outfit when not fighting crime: Black and blue jacket, with a teal shirt, ripped jeans, and black converse.

Any random facts: She was abondoned when she was three (She cought the house on fire, her parents couldn't handle the "Freak" That was their kid. She can be really sarcastic and cold hearted, which makes her a good fighter. But why fighting crime? Because she couldn't hurt someone like the way her parents hurt her. She just needs something to keep her busy and she so does not need to be in jail where she can think about her crappy hand that fate delt her. She is pretty rich though. When you help a city you get rewards. And she helped. A LOT. Thats why she has a Mansion on an Island not to far away from the city, Konai ( totally made up. ).

-_** READ THIS DO NOT SKIP! BACKGROUND OF THE STORY!**_ -

Fighting crime is getting a lot harder for Obsidian. The mansion, just keeps seeming lonelier. Her old life just seems to come back to haunt her. She needs help. "I can't be alone." She says on the tape she is recording on a superhero freakquency. "I need help. Maybe from kids with powers that need somewhere to stay, maybe you are all alone, like I am. Please," she begged. It sounded as if she was going to cry. "Just please. I can't take care of this city all by myself. There is only one of me and way to many people to be stopped all at one time. Can we work together?"

She turned off the microphone, waiting for an answer. She didn't hear anything for a while.

There was finally an answer (She put the message on repeat. Someone somewhere would have to hear it.) "When can I start?"

--

Ok Please submit characters! PLEASE!

Thanks for all your help

Fleur :D


	2. The Illusionists

Still need a few more people. I just wanna write the first chapter.

Haha yeah i keep writing these. Told you I always wonder what it would be like.

We need more dudes. and more Evil peoples.

When we get more people, both sides should choose a leader for their group.

Thanks Rico-09, Paula2284, and Mysterious-bluerose (haha you always get in my stories somehow) - Hands cookies to everyone -(Yeah i like giving out cookies for reviews :D)

Luv ya guys :D

Anyways Here is the chapter

Chapter 1:

"When can I start?" Said a female voice.

"When can you come to the mansion?" I say back.

"Alright." She says. Understanding what I mean. (Saying meet me there).

An hour later there was a knock at my door. The security check scanned her, and her brainwaves (Hey I'm not opening my door just to be attacked), and gave her a clear.

I open the door. There was a small girl standing there, she had black hair and she was holding two violin cases. She wore a simple black dress with long sleeves. I looked in her eyes. They were all white. My eye started twitching.

She coughed. "Umm. Hi. I'm Lucy, and you are?"

I shook my head, reminder to self: No looking in Lucy's eyes, "Obsidian. It's nice to meet you."

"Same." She smiled sweetly.

"I'll take you to your room if you want." I say, trying to look down.

"Ok." She grabbed my arm 'She is blind,' I reason, 'because other wise she would have noticed the eye twitching thing.'

I lead her to a big room without windows. She could have fallen out of them. There was a simple green bed and tan walls. She felt her way along the room.

Then she got out the violin that was in the black velvet case. She started playing then said, "Is this what the room looks like?"

A picture appeared in my head. "Yes but the dresser is in the far corner." Though it was a picture, it did not have any color.

"Thanks." She said. She put up the violin.

"Why do you have to violins?" I say curiously.

"One for illusions and one for playing."

"That's cool. I play cello, maybe we could play sometime." I say starting to walk out the door.

"Yeah, sounds nice." She was still smiling.

"I'll call you down for dinner, 'kay?"

"Sure." She says cheerfully. She must have been really hungry.

I walked down the stairs into my kitchen. I was looking through the fridge when I heard the doorbell ring.

I checked the scanner's main frame from the inside. The person got a clear. It's a guy? Why is a guy here?

I opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Dark Illusion. I heard you needed help." He stuck out his hand.

I shook it uneasily. "Obsidian." We stood there for a moment. "Oh umm, come in please."

"Wait here." I say. I ran off towards the stairs. Hitting the first step I jumped up landing on the rail. I took a few steps then jumped up the stairs landing on the upstairs railing (The fun way to get up the stairs). I walked up to Lucy's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Lucy asked.

"Come down stairs. I want you to meet another team member."

"OK." She opened the door and skipped down the hall. I to walk fast to keep up.

She walked down the stairs, and I got on the railing and jumped. Landing on my feet.

"That is way to much fun." I mumble to myself.

Lucy and I walk into the front room, and Dark Illusion was still there.

"Hello." Dark said.

"Hi. I'm Lucy." She said in her little girlish voice.

"Dark Illusion."

"Illusions?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah."

"Same... just through a violin though."

"Sounds cool." He says. He notices her eyes. He looks around then he shows a picture in Lucy's head.

"Hmm. I wondered what everything looked like, and Obsidian looks kinda worried. I think she thought you were gonna attack her." She giggled.

"Oops." He says chuckling a little.

His black cap was pulled back a little so I could see his whole outfit. He had a black shirt and black pants. I noticed his black hair had white tips on it. I shook my head.

"Oh umm. I show you to your room." I say.

"Thanks." He says following me. I went up the stairs the normal way. I didn't want him thinking I show off.

I walked him farther down the hall. It was a Black room, with all black furniture. Even the curtains covering the windows where black.

"Its like this room was made for me." He says smiling.

"It's good you like it." I say. "Dinner will be ready in a few."

"Thanks." He says softly.

"You're welcome." I say walking out.

I made fetechini alfredo. We ate pretty quietly.

They went to their rooms and I sat in my lab in the basement.

Waiting for the next call. Until I get enough people I can't rest.

--

Thanks for the reviews. Waiting for more. Need more good and evil Thanks!

Luvs:

Fleur


	3. Really short AN

Ok I have a few questions.

One: Do you want to have pairing in this story.

Dos: I forgot.

Three: Do you like the story

Yeah its a quick little AN but the chapter is right after this. Dont worry.

Thanks for the help!

Fleur


	4. The heist

Ok Here is the next chapter. Still waiting for the answer to my questions but thats ok. I can just write more chapters :D

Haha anyways thanks!

-HAnds cookies for new reviewer- Thank you! :D

Anyways umm here is the chapter:

Chapter 2:

A loud echoing siren went off through out the mansion.

I heard my name being called from up stairs.

"DOWN HERE!" I yell.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The Illusionists walk in together, hand in hand.

Dark made sure she didn't trip down the steep steps and then lead her through the maze which I call a lab.

"What is the siren going off for?" Lucy asks. "It's the middle of the night."

"Just a small bank heights." I say.

"Oh, I'll go get my violin." She turns.

"That's ok. You can go back to sleep. I can handle it."

"You sure?" Dark asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Famous last words...

-

I sneak into the bank. The vault is open and noises could be heard from inside.

I stay still, knowing that the robber has to come out of the vault and when they do, they are going to get it.

A girl with raven hair and teal highlights walks out of the vault, with bags of money in her hands.

"And where do you think you are going?" I smirk.

"Ah, the infamous Obsidian. So nice to run into you here." The girl says.

"Quite lovely isn't it?" I say sarcastically.

"Oh I am being rude. I normally introduce myself when I am about to defeat someone. Drella." She says with fake kindness.

"Drop the money."

"I don't think I will."

A flame appears in my hand. It turns to an enormous size and I throw it at Drella. Just as it is about to hit her she stops time. I watch, but I can't move. I can't breathe, but I don't need to not even a second has gone by. Drella walks towards me. She moves me to where she was standing before the world froze. She snaps and I get pounded by my own fireball. I fly back into a wall.

"UGH." I moaned.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Drella says.

I get up. I run towards her and kick her in the back of the head.

"GRRR." She growled as she hit the ground. She jumped up and launched herself towards me. Once again she paused time; something jumped in front of my the moment Drella's hands were about to make contact with my face.

"OW!" I heard Drella scream as she was struck by lightning. "I can't stop the lightning." She notices.

"Good. Because at that many volts, you shouldn't even be able to move right now." Says a male's voice.

I colasp on my knees. I haven't slept in days. Soon the world is spinning and then. Everything is black.

-

"What's your name?" I heard Dark ask.

"The Elemental" The same deep voice I heard from earlier.

"Ugh," I say when I feel the headache I have.

"Obsidian?" Lucy asks.

I open my eyes. Standing to the left of me is Lucy, on the right is Dark, and in front of me is that dude.

"Where the crap did you come from?" I ask a little annoyed.

"Well aren't you happy I saved your life." He said.

"What was your name again? Mental? I could have taken her."

"And it sure looked like it when I walked in."

I glarred at him and he glarred back. I wasn't going to take this in my own house. I got out the the bed, and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" He yelled.

"None of your business."

I walked down the stairs to make breakfast for everyone, but there was food already on the table. I decided not to trust the food; because think, Lucy can't cook (She wouldn't be able to see the food so that would be a bad endevor), and Dark doesn't know how to cook. That leaves one person. Mental.

Looking through the pantry, I found my favorite tea (Apple cinnamon) and cinnamon scones. I ate breakfast quickly. Lucy could be heard playing Violin in the living room.

"You want someone to practice with?" I ask.

"Sure." She says smiling.

We played Hungarian by Bond.

Both of the guys stood at the door watching. We were like two prodiges, neither of us missed a note. The boys watched in amazement.

Our song soon drifted to a close. I looked up and actually saw what "Mental" looked like. His hair was dyed red and he had brown eyes. He wore a black mask and a black cape.

All of us sat silent for a while. Then we heard a knock on the door.

--

Still waiting for more characters.

But thanks for reviews!

Love you all!

Fleur.


	5. Flaming Flying Food

Hahaha Ok I have many ideas for this chapter! Woo...

Lovely Chapter:

Chapter 3:

I walked to the door, kinda pissed because my house has been bothered too much today.

I checked the scanner. It was Drella. WHAT A STALKER!

I opened the door ready to beat the crap out of her when an explosive comes out of no where and hits her. Her butt catches on fire and she runs off to the water to stop the fire, screaming "CRAP!" The whole way.

Once she hit the water I looked for the person who did it. There was a girl standing there; wearing jeans, a red tank top, fingerless black gloves, a necklace, two black wrist bands, and black boots. Her long brown hair was covered in red hightlights.

"Are we going to just stand here or can I come in?" The girl said.

"And... you are?" Mental says from behind him. I turn around and kick him.

"Shut up." I hiss.

"Alex. Now let me in. Loser."

"Oh I'm scared." I roll my eyes.

She pulled a bomb out of her pocket. "I swear I'll use this. If you don't believe me look at that chick."

Smoke was coming from the water where she had put out her flaming rump.

I step aside and open the door wider. "Up the stairs first room to the right." I mumble.

"Whatever." She says while walking past me.

"Well she was a happy person." Dark says.

I ignore him and go to the kitchen. I started cutting onions.

"You know I was going to cook dinner." Mental says.

"I've got it." I mumble.

"Seriously, let me cook."

I turn around still holding the sharp knife, "Don't argue with the person holding the dangerous kitchen utensil.

"OOK... I'll just... umm... yeah." He ran out of the kitchen.

I continued making dinner, and wondering why I didn't cry while cutting the onions. Oh well.

I set them on fire and they cooked in 2 seconds. I put them with the other food.

"DINNERS READY!" Alex, Lucy, and Dark walked into the kitchen. We waited for mental but he never came.

"MENTAL I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP! I WILL SET YOUR BED ON FIRE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR..."

He flew in the kitchen "SORRY! SORRY!"

We all sat down and ate. Occasionally I would glare at Mental and Dark would look at Lucy with a strange look on his face (And he could do that all he wanted becuase Lucy couldn't see and asked why he kept staring. Alex just sat there with a serious look on her face not saying anything.

A food fight broke out between me and Mental. Flaming food was flying everywhere.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP SIT DOWN AND STOP TRYING TO HIT EACH OTHER WITH A FLAMBE!"

We sat down and didn't say anything for the rest of the night.

--

OK! New chapter :D Lalala

Hope that was funny... Or i really suck at writing or something... (Sigh) Oh well

Love you all

Fleur.


	6. Spinning Out

I had chocolate! It was yummy. Now I am hyper and can't get to sleep so I am going to write another chapter! WOO!

THANKS SO MUCH! Love the reviews. They inspire me to write more chapters.

Well here is the next chapter with a few new characters thanks to Kaira5 -hands cookies-

Thanks to you all!

Much Love

Chapter:

Oh by the way I am going to try this chapter from The Elemental's POV 'kay? Now Chapter:

Chapter 4:

Obsidian was asleep on the couch. She looked happier while she slept. She moaned in her sleep and started to frown.

_Wow she is really hot when she is asleep. Oh jeez... I sound like a stalker._

_yup you do._

_shut up._

_well it is true._

_Grrrrr._

_Hey don't get mad at me._

_Why?_

_Cuz I'm you, so if you are mad at me then you are mad at yourself. Then you would try to ignore yourself and..._

_SHUT UP I'M CONFUSED!_

_Well then you should stop arguing with yourself._

A loud siren went off and Obsidian's eyes shot open. "OH MY GOSH! WERE YOU WATCHING ME?!"

"NO!" I blushed.

"Pervert." She rolled her eyes and got off the couch.

"AM NOT!" I screamed back at her.

She started laughing as she walked out of the room. "Whatever." She called back.

I followed her down to the lab. Dark was typing with one hand and holding Lucy's hand with the other. I can't tell if those two are together or not... Alex was standing in a corner with a stern look on her face. "Dark what is it this time?" Obsidian asks.

"You know the huge jewelry store in the middle of the city?" He said while typing stuff on the large computer.

"Handons? 'The Jeweled Skyscraper?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah. That one. We got a break in. The guards are out cold. So there is no one on the scene." Dark continued.

"How are we supposed to get there that fast?" Lucy asked.

Obsidian lead us to the back of the basement and pressed a button. The wall opened up to show a garage.

"Ok, well... I am going in the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, someone can come with me, two can go in the Maserati Grand Turismo, and if someone doesn't fly," She hinted at me. "Then anyone not in a car can take the bike."

Alex looked at the motorcycle. "CALL THE BIKE!" She jumped on and reved it.

Obsidian climbed in the Vanquish. I saw Lucy climb into the passenger side of the Maserati and Dark climb in the drivers side.

I jumped in the passenger side of the Vanquish. "Guess I'm stuck with you."

"Hush." She pressed a button on the dash board, and spoke into the speaker. "Follow me through the tunnel."

"M'Kay." Alex said with a hint of excitement.

"All clear." Said Dark.

Obsidian put it in drive and we flew through the tunnel. There was no one down here so there were no worries about hitting anyone. Obsidian pushed another button and a GPS apeared, it told her which streets she passed.

"Next street guys." She said.

They pulled off the street, and parked.

In under a minute they had gotten to where they were standing now.

"Nice ride." Dark said.

"Thanks. Now come on. Lets go!" We all followed Obsidian. She jumped up onto the rock wall. Climbing by jumping up to eat rock gracefully, and landing on one foot so that she could push off with the other. At the surface we were right in front of Handons.

We walked in and were then comfronted by two girls, both wearing stolen jewels. One girl had purple hair and the other was a bleach blond. The purple haired girl had her hair in pigtails and had black eyes, and she wore a dark purple strapless spandex dress, with black and dark purple striped tights, black combat boots, and a black motorcycle jacket. The bleach blond was blue eyed and wore a red tank top, black miniskirt, and red knee high boots.

"I told you it wouldn't work." The blond said.

"Shh." Said the other.

"Who are you two? The bickering duo?" Alex said.

"As a matter of fact... No. The Dark Twins." Purple commented.

"Poison Ivy and Black Rose." Black rose ( the blond ) said.

"Shouldn't you be returning that stuff?" Dark Illusion said.

"Why should we?" Poison Ivy retorted.

"One: you're out numbered. Two: I'm pretty sure you do not want to go to jail." I said. Though it sounded a little like flirting.

"And who are you pretty boy." Ivy asked.

"The Ele..." Obsidian cut me off.

"Stop talking!" She yelled. Obsidian gave a death glare and her eyes started to glow a weird shade of red that reminded me of a uncontrolable fire blazing through an open field, catching everything in its path and turning it to dust. "Put the jewels back now."

Ivy walked over to me and her hands glowed. "Don't think so. Fight me and your boyfriend gets hurt."

"He isn't my boyfriend." Obsidian said through gritted teeth.

"Fine." She said. Zapping me with her glowing hands anyway.

"WHAT THE CRAP?" I felt a little dizzy but I could still fight. I just didn't need to. Obsidian went all out and encircled Ivy in a ball of flames.

"WHAT NOW!" She screamed.

"IVY!" Black Rose called.

Obsidian snapped. It's like something took her over, then just left her. She snapped her fingers and the flames ceased. Dark walked up to Ivy and grabbed the jewels. Black Rose grabbed Poison Ivy and they ran out of Handons empty handed.

We got back in the cars and everyone was quiet.

"Are you okay?" Obsidian asked remorse was clear in her voice.

"Yea." I said. "But what was that?"

"Nothing." She said keeping her eyes on the road.

"You and I both know that was not nothing." I pushed for an answer.

"You know nothing about me." She points out.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out that something is wrong."

"NOTHING IS WRONG!" Obsidian screams in my face.

"Calm down... Jeez I didn't mean too..." The inside of the car started spinning. I grabbed my head. "It was that Ivy that..." I mumble. Then I see nothing and the world is dark. All there is, is shadows.

--

OK! Question Time!

Who do you think should be the group leader?

Cast your review!

Thanks for the help

Love you all!


	7. Fleur's Note and your vote

Another AN:

Ok i normally don't like Authors notes. I just need them right now.

About the team leader thing.

Sorry TDIfan1

I couldn't read (just woke up and my brain mixed up words) Making me think that you said something like: You made this story just so you could be leader. Hint the apology letter. So I am sorry for getting you mixed up in that. My fault I can't read.

I really don't want to cause turmoil, making people think that the story was rigged so that my character was made to be team leader. It would make me feel like crap and I don't want people mad at me.

Whoever you choose is fine. But I just wanted to put out there that I didn't just out of the blue make any character leader.

Please leave your votes on this chapter, I know I am a pain in the butt with all this voting but yeah. Please understand.

It's your choice (and my sleep reading disability) Hehe :D

Love you all and Sorry again TDIfan1 I totally just caused huge drama...

Blind Fleur


	8. Names, Promises, and a Spark

Haha ok I just had tea, I have a headache (which some how that is inspiring me to write) and I am kinda little hyper.

Anyways I had to write this one because I left the last one as a Cliffy :D hahaha.

New charaters are coming in all the time! AND I FREAKING LOVE IT! :D

Time for Chapter

Love!

Oh and this chap is back in Obsidian's POV

Chapter:

Chapter 5:

"MENTAL!" I screamed. "MENTAL WAKE UP!"

He moaned. "My head..." He opened his eyes a little. Mental looked so weak.

"Mental." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's 'The Elemental'. But if you like me that much you can always call me Kevin." He smiled a little.

"Don't make me get Alex to blow up your room." I threaten.

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Ok ok..." He looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"The medical wing of the mansion."I say as if it was obvious.

"Why is it green, not white?"

"Because I don't like white. It's so boring." And it would probably kill me, but I don't want him to know that.

"Alrighty then..."

"Shut up and let me run all the tests now. Alright?" I say irritated.

"Go for it." He says feebly.

I turned on the x-ray machine and scanned the inside of his head. I gasped.

"What? What is it?"

I fell to the ground from shock. "It's," I choked on my words, "It's eating you alive. Kevin, you're going to die."

- Elemental/Mental/Kevin POV -

I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Hey look at me." I say to her. I sat up trying to prove a point. "I won't die, I'll be fine."

She didn't look, "No you won't, Kevin, no you won't. There isn't any cure for that."

"Obsidian. I am going to be ok." I put my legs over the edge of the ground near her head. She looked up and a tear was falling from her face. I wiped it away. "See I'm fine."

I slid off the bed and sat next to her on the floor. I didn't know she cared that much about me, but if she wasn't going to be the positive person then I had to.

- Obsidian -

"I don't want to lose another person in my life. I didn't have that many to begin with." I say quietly, I wasn't sure he heard me.

"You won't. Not this person." He whispered. "Though I am curious, what's your name?"

"Isn't there supposed to be some secrecy?"

"Don't you trust me though?" He stuck out his lower lip.

"Yes, maybe."

"Oh come on! I'm the dying person here. I'll take your secret to my grave." He joked.

I smacked him on the arm. "Don't joke about that." I giggled. "It's Ember."

"Ember," He smiled. "I like it." Then his face changed to a cringe. "UGH."

"What? Kevin?"

"The pain is back."

"You should get back on the bed." A plan starts to form in my head. I refuse to lose Kevin. I press the speaker button, "Dark? Lucy? Can you two come watch him? I have some business to take care of."

"Yeah sure," Dark replied.

"Where are you going, Ember?" Kevin asks from the bed.

"Don't worry. I'll be back."

"And I promise to still be alive when you get back."

"Thanks." I hit a button on the wall and grab one of the motorcycle helmets that pop up (The black one with flames). I hit another button and walked through the tunnel to my garage.

I jumped on the bike and pressed the tracker. "Now where did Poison Ivy go..." I sped off, following the trace from the flames. (**AN: when someone is burnt by her flames it leaves a trace until it heals just in case she needs to track someone.**)

- Dark -

"Dude you know where she went?" I asked.

"Nope." Elemental said. "All I saw was she disappeared through another tunnel in the wall. Jeez that girl has way to many secret doors and passages."

"You can say that again, I actually have to watch where I put my hand on the wall." Lucy laughed.

"So what's wrong with you?" I studied him, he looked fine.

"Nothing Dark, Obsidian just over reacted."

"You know you can call me Ashi."

"Bro, that name is awesome."

"So Elemental what is your name?" Lucy asked.

"Kevin."

"That's nice." Lucy said cheerfully.

- Obsidian/Ember -

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" I scream at Ivy.

"Oh you mean poisoning his mind? Don't worry, your 'non-boyfriend' will be dead soon. Surprised he lasted this long."

"You little..."

"Could you leave? This is my house." She said smirking.

"Fine." I growl.

I walk out the door, just to find Black Rose standing next to my bike.

"What do you want?" I say through gritted teeth.

"To help." She says looking down.

- Elemental/Kevin/Mental -

Lucy and Ashi had left the room. My head felt like it was burning. Maybe I am going to die. "Ember, where are you.." I whisper. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." I let go and drifted, once again, into the darkness.

- Obsidian/Ember -

We came in through the secret wall. "Mental?" I ask as I walk into the hospital room. I see his lifeless form. His hand hanging off the edge off the bed.

I turn to to Rose, "Are you sure you can still help?"

"Just step back." Her hands glowed like her sister. It isn't like she could do much worse to him, so I trusted her. She placed her hands on his head. "Ugh." She moaned. "My sister gave him a good dose of that."

"You fixed him?" I ask sceptically.

"Yeah he should wake up soon."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I'll have Alex take you home."

"Thank you." She says politely.

I press the speaker, "Alex, I need you to drive someone somewhere."

"Sure, then I can pick up some Mountain Dew."

"What?"

"Nothing." She mumbles. "What car?"

"I would prefer you to take the Maserati."

"Kay..."

"THE RED SHINY CAR!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW!"

"JUST GET UP HERE AND TAKE THE SHORT CUT!"

"FINE!"

Alex walked up the stairs and I opened up the wall and they walked down to my garage.

"Ember?" I hear Kevin ask.

"You feeling better?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah." He sat up on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to him. "You know... I thought I was a goner.I thought I was never going to see you again, I couldn't hold on."

"When I walked in, and saw you there, I thought the same thing. You seemed so pale and motionless. Like I was to late to help." I felt the tears come again. He pulled me into a hug. I hid my face in his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's okay. It's okay..." He stroked my hair. "Everything is fine now."

--

OK Sorry I didn't get to add in the new characters I had to finish up the last chapter and pull it all together. The New characters will come in so don't worry

OH I FORGOT TO HAND OUT COOKIES!! -Hands out cookies to all reviews-

Thanks once again!

Loves a lot!

Fleur :D


	9. Party Dresses and Whispers in the Night

Ok so I was thinking in class today...

Alex: Gasp!

Fleur: SHUT UP AND DRINK YER FREAKING MOUNTAIN DEW!

Alex: Fine... Sigh

Anyways so I had this idea and I think you guys are really going to love it.

Oh and by the way from now on the chapters will be called episodes.

IT SOUNDS COOLER! :D

OH! AND FOR THE LAST HOWEVER MANY CHAPTERS I HAVE FORGOTTEN TO PUT A DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: Fleur does not own Teen Titans, Aston martin (Though I wish I had that VANQUISH!), Maserati, and Disney movies. Oh and Mountain dew ... do not own that.

HAha ok so here is the new chapter:

Episode 6:

- Obsidian -

I woke up in my bed. My walls painted like the inside of a palace, with my bed hanging from the ceiling and my signature blue and black checkered print on the sheets.

Staring at the walls always reminded me of the disney movies, the princess would be in some kind of danger and her prince would come and save her. When I was younger and not busy with tutoring, from the mayors request, I would always watch those movies; dreaming that maybe some boy may someday rescue me from this solitude and we would live happily ever after. I learned though that if you put your heart out there it will get broken, so I never did.

That's why when I saw Kevin standing at my door that morning, I couldn't bear to look at him. It hurt know that someday I might lose him for real. Cinderella may have gotten the fairy tale life she dreamed about, but what if the prince went away to war? Would she ever get him back?

"Ember..." Kevin said. "Please say something."

"I can't." Hesitantly, I look into his eyes.

"Tell me why not, I can understand."

"You don't want to get in my head Kevin."

"And what if I do." He challenges.

I walked away. "Trust me on this one. You don't."

In the kitchen was Alex holding a big bottle of mountain dew.

"Morning." I say.

"Hey, I want to tell you something." She says.

"What would that be?" I cock my eyebrow.

"I kind of spilled mountain dew in your Maserati."

"You spilled what in my Maserati?"

"Mountain dew. Don't worry though. It wasn't code red." She says and walks up the stairs.

I run to the garage and look in my Grand Turismo. "MY CAR!" I scream.

Ashi comes down the stairs, wondering why I am screaming.

"What happened?" He asks, then he looks at the car. "NO! NOT THE MASERATI!" He runs and hugs the car. "Don't worry baby, I'll get you all cleaned up."

"What are you two screaming about?" Kevin asks while entering into the garage.

"Alex... spilled Mountain dew in my car." I say trying not to pass out. (HEY YOU WOULD TOO! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE THINGS COST?)

Ashi came running back into the room with carpet cleaner and stain remover in his arms and started cleaning the inside of car.

"Well while he is doing that, why don't we go make breakfast?" Kevin asked holding out his hand. Ashi looked up and glanced back and forth between us.

"Umm..." I was going to say then Kevin gave a pout and pulled me along.

We decided to just make pancakes (Chocolate chip pancakes to be exact). I had my tea, but decied to have a pancake instead of a scone.

The pancakes were awesome and I wondered to myself, why didn't I let him cook before?

Around 10:00am though we got a call from the mayor:

"Hello?" I asking into the phone.

"Obsidian, I presume?" He asks.

"Yes, sir. What can I do for you?"

"Well there is a huge formal gala fundraiser, the richest in town are gathering for a silent auction and there are many valuable items for sale..."

I cut him off. "Sir, you know I can't donate."

"I know that, I was going to ask if your team could come undercover to make sure everything goes smootly."

"I think we might be able too."

"Oh thank you!"

"You're welcome sir."

"I don't know what this city would do with out you all."

"Go broke," I mumble.

"Hmm?" He asks.

"Oh nothing sir, I was talking to someone else."

"Oh ok then. See you all tonight."

"OK." I say and hang up.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Ashi asks.

"Well we are going to a formal gala." I try to think of what I am going to wear. "Meaning girls in dresses guys in suits."

They all stood there for a second. "Don't tell me you don't have fancy dresses and you boys don't have a tux?"

The shook their heads no.

"Oh great, I have my work cut out for me."

I dial another number on the phone, this time for my personal tailor.

"Yes, I need two dresses for friends, two tuxes, and one dress, you know my style best." I smile, thinking of all the galas I have had to attend and never having to wear a dress that I absolutely loathed. "Oh and could you bring Monique with you? Yeah, we are definitely going to need some hair styling. Thanks Ferdinand."

They three of them looked at me with fear in their eyes, and Lucy looked like she would jump up and down from being so excited.

"I've never gotten my hair done." She says excitedly.

-

Ferdinand and Monique show up at noon starting on the others first.

Lucy was put into a black and white, floor length, v neck dress with her long black hair pinned up into a messy bun with two strands hanging out in front of her face. She got to wear black ballet flats, because no one wanted her to trip.

Alex was wearing a crimso dress where the top looked like a lace corset with the straps criss crossing at the back, the dress flowed out from there and puffed out, with some gems sewn in at the waist. (Also floor length) Her brown and red highlighted hair was left down and curled to perfection. Her shoes were red opened toed high heels (Also adorned with gems).

The boys both had black tuxes, Ashi with a white shirt and Kevin with a black shirt.

My dress was a sapphire blue, strapless, with gems stitched into the top of the gown, it over flowed at the waist, and the fabric was ruched held together also by gems. My hair was curled then put up into a pony tail. They left my two strands of red, curled, in the front of my face. My shoes where black, with a jeweled pattern across the straps.

All of the girls had to wear black elbow length gloves.

Ashi showed Lucy what she looked like, through the illusions, and she gasped.

"Is that really me?" she asked.

"Yes, the most gorgeous girl in a dress I have ever seen." Ashi said and Lucy blushed.

"One question, how are we going to get there?" Alex asked.

"Well the mayor should be sending over a boat, and then the limo will pick us up on land."

"Limo?" Kevin asked.

"Have you guys ever been pampered like this... ever?" I asked surprised.

"UH. NO." They all reply in unison.

"Well then this should be fun." I say knowing that they are in for a culture shock.

-

We got out of the limo and the lights started flashing, reporters asking questions.

"Ember, is it true..." Those questions you learn to ignore.

There was a little girl standing by the rail with a gleam in her eyes. I walked over to her and she smiled at me holding out her pen and notebook.

"Could you sign?" She asked in a tiny voice.

I knelt down, "What is your name sweety?"

"Anabelle."

"That is a really pretty name." I smile.

She giggles softly.

"Is your mommy around?"

She shakes her head no. "I live in that building with a lot of other kids." She pointed to the orphanage.

I nodded.

"When I'm older, I want to go to parties too, and wear a really pretty dress." The girl grinned to herself as she imagined it all. "Maybe I could dance with a prince too!"

Someone placed a hand on my back. "Well could you come in for one dance? I promise to get you back by midnight." Kevin said making a reference to Cinderella.

The girl smiled and took Kevin's hand and she grabbed my hand with her other. When we walked in Kevin took her to the dance floor and for two songs Anabella got to dance with her prince at a ball, and I couldn't help but think that she was the luckiest girl in the world.

- Kevin -

I spun her one more time then the song ended.

Ember came up behind us, "Anabelle?"

The little girl turned and glanced up into Ember's eyes. Ember bent down so she could be at eye level with the little girl, and the little girl hugged her.

Ember gave her a hug back. "I think it is time for you to go home now." She smiled apologetically.

Anabelle yawned and nodded and Ember picked her up, walking to the door.

- Ember -

"Bye fairy godmother!" Anabelle waved from the door and the care taker smiled. It was the happiest Anabelle had ever been in her life.

I walked back into the gala.

A voice whispered in my ear, "So why did you take the little girl home so early? A little jealous?" Kevin's smooth tone melted my heart.

"You did promise to have her back by midnight." I turned around and smiled.

"Well if I keep you out too late do you turn into something?" He asked playfully.

"No still me. I'm the one that never gets the prince." I say.

He looked at me confused. "Who said you don't get happiness?"

"Life." I say seriously.

"Then can I enjoy a dance with the beautiful princess? Since she will probably be locked in a tower for the rest of eternity?" He didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed my hand and started leading me in the dance as if we were pros or something. "Just so you know, if you do get locked in a tower, this prince will keep looking." I leaned my head against his chest and we continued waltzing.

- Ashi -

"Do you know how to dance?" Lucy asked.

"Not really." I laughed.

I grabbed her hand and she grabbed my shoulder. We swayed back and forth and were giggling the whole time because we kept tripping over each others feet.

- Alex -

I stood in the corner bored because I was the odd girl left out.

The rich old people conversed with each other making it impossible to see the dance floor.

A tall boy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes came up to me.

"Why are you all alone over here?" He asks politely

"No date." I say curtly.

"Sucks. Me too."

"Uh huh." I answer not really interested. Most boy would have walked away by now but he didn't. Snobby rich boy.

"Ben." He sticks out his hand. I glare at it and he drops it.

"Margere..." I was cut off by Ashi pulling Lucy behinding him and walking towards me.

"There you are Alex!" Ashi says. I slap my forehead and the guy laughs. "Uh... who is this?" Ashi asks.

"Weird annoying person." I shrug.

"Ben." He sticks out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ashi shakes his hand.

Ben turns his attention back to me. "Would you like to dance?"

"Not rea..." I got cut off again.

"She would love to!" Lucy and Ashi say.

I glare at them but grab Ben's hand anyway. He is actually a good dancer and we dance for a song.

"I am sorry but I have to go find my friend."

He looks down at me and points over to Lucy and Ashi.

"No my friend Ember, ever heard of her?"

"Yeah my father built her house." He smiles.

"Nice. Well it was fun dancing with you." Omg did I just say fun? Crap...

"You too."

I disappear into the crowd.

- Ember -

One moment we where dancing, then there was a scream and a brown and blue haired girl was standing on one of the many tables. She wore a blue top and a bright blue skort.

Me and Kevin duck behind the railing.

"Put on your mask!" I hiss. I help him take off his jacket and I lay it across the banister so no one could see what we were doing. "Now can you untie my dress?"

"I don't think now is the time or place." He says.

"Eww! Pervert! I have my other outfit under this." He unties it and I pull it off, revealing a black and blue checkered strapless dress. I took off the shoes and we hid the stuff in the storage closet.

The other three were also semi out of their formal attire.

"And What do you think you're doing?" I ask the girl.

"Crashing a party. What do you think you're doing, stoping me?"

" I think that deserves a 'Duh!'."

"Well this is Midnight's party now." She said refering to herself in third person.

--

Sorry had to cut it off there. It was getting too long.

Well now you will just have to wait and see what happens in the next episode now won't we?

Sorry I only got to put in one character - Midnight fit what I wanted the villian to do in the chapter.

All your characters will get in on their own time, trust me.

But here are your cookies! - Hands them out for reviews and just for reading -

Loves you all!

Fleur :D


	10. Party Dresses and Whispers continued

Wow! Alot of reviews on that last one...

Sorry to disappoint Ben is not from Ben Ten, Ben is a guy that I made up and I couldn't think of any other name.

Thanks for all the characters and support. I love all the feedback and All the new characters are giving me ideas and evil plots... I mean uh nice little things that will happen to your character ... Heh heh.

OH! Just a few things to make clear... Alex's dress was Crimson not crimso... and the line "Just so you know, if you do get locked in a tower, this prince will keep looking." I forgot to add in "Until I find you." Heh sorry!

Also sorry to disappoint: I'm not really a big fan of using the normal characters. There are way to many standards set for those characters and if you mess them up you get a legion of people against you and you end up dying alone in a metal cage out of fear and madness... And I like the creative freedom that these kinds of stories give you. Please don't hate me. They might appear one day...

Anyways Here is the chapter!

Episode 7:

- Obsidian/ Ember -

"Well this is Midnight's party now."

A violin could be heard playing from somewhere.

Alex, Elemental, Dark, and I all smile.

Midnight picks up a chair with her mind and is about to throw it against a wall in attempt to stop the violin player, but she drops it when the images start to flow into her head.

She clutches her head and gasps in pain.

This was way to easy. I find the mayor and tell him to get everyone out. Something is definitely not right here...

As soon as the people are out we hear a mischievous cackle from somewhere in the room. I seems to echo throughout our minds.

A cold air passes by me. "BOO!" A voice screams in my ear.

My hands engulf in flames and I turn around to blast the person. But there isn't any.

A tap on my shoulder and I send flames in the direction. "Over here!" Calls the voice but on the other side.

Another blast of flames and the laughter could be heard once again. "Missed me."

I set the cover the room in flames.

"Temper, temper. Does someone have some ice? Flame girl is getting angry."

A girl appears in front of me. Just as I am about to catch her idioctic butt on fire a brightness blinds the room... with white light.

The room is spinning and I fall to the ground, all I can see is the whiteness that holds me captive in my own mind.

- Elemental -

There was a bright flash of white light, soon after darkness. This was really starting to tick me off. Don't we out number them?

Why can't we beat them!

I hear footsteps and I try to light up the area with fire. No such luck.

"Yin, Yang, Haunt. Lets go we got what we came for." Said Midnight.

"COMING!" Two voices said at the same time.

I heard a door slam and I could see again.

The three of us who could see gasped, because there Obsidian was, out cold on the floor.

I ran over to her, shaking her. Her eyes were wide open in shock.

Alex kicked me out of the way. "That's not going to help stupid."

- Alex -

I tried to get a pulse, which I found easily. "Well she is alive..."

"THEN WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?" Elemental yelled.

"SHUT UP! I don't know!" I scream. "We need to take her to the hospital." I decide.

"Ok." Mental said just a little to eagerly.

"But we can't take her dressed like that. It would compromise her identity." Dark reasons.

"Fine where is her dress?"

Mental points to a storage closet, and I grab her her formal dress and slip it over her head.

-

"Oh!" The nurse gasped as she saw us walk in the door with Ember. Kevin had refused to let anyone but him touch her, so he carried her in. Over protective arrogant...

"Why is Miss Ember here?" The doctor asked.

"We aren't sure. She just kinda fainted." I reason.

"Ok." He checked her medical history. "Oh... That's most likely why, but if she did, how did that happen?" The doctor talked to himself.

"WHAT?" Kevin begged.

"Sorry only on a need to know basis." The doctor replied.

"Will she be ok?" Lucy asks.

He stuck a needle into her arm and gave her something.

"She will now. You kids can take her home now." The doctor said.

"But doesn't she have to stay for like routine check up or something, to make sure she is alright?" Ashi wonders.

"Nope. The one and only person we don't have to do that for is her."

We took her home and Kevin insisted on taking her to the medical wing.

She "woke up", if that's what you could call it, a few hours later.

The only excitement from that was watching Kevin get his fat rump burnt for watching her the hole time.

"STALKER!" She screamed. I drank my Mountain dew and enjoyed the rest of our interesting evening.

--

Ok I know this isn't my best chapter. Ok it sucked.

But I have plans for new people, and I want to put up another chapter.

Sorry for the suckedness of this chapter. And yes I just made up a word.

Oh umm Oracle in Vayne I would really like back story to your character. Thanks!

Haha Loves you all!

Fleur


	11. Ambitions

Sorry I fell asleep oops!

Well this one should be interesting, because it has been in my head for like three days now.

Haha.

Ok Thank you to everyone who submitted a character. I think most of the new ones show up here.

Loves a lot! (LAL)

Chapter:

Episode 8:

-Obsidian-

"Ember. Tell me what happened." Kevin asked.

"No. You don't need to know." I say stubbornly.

"Tell me so I can protect you from it next time."

"I DO NOT NEED PROTECTION! AND EXPECIALLY BEING PROTECTED BY YOU!" I storm out of the room.

"Umm... Ember?" Lucy was waiting right outside the door with a letter in hand.

"Thanks Lucy."

"You're welcome." She turns around and skips down the hall.

I read it:

"Obsidian,

I know I bug you and your peps way to much, yo.

But homie, I need yer assistance.

You and your crew need to go to Jonhston Flaimen Academy and snoop out some rats.

Mayor G."

"Dear Lord." I shake my head back and forth, but go to the hall phone and dial the mayor anyway.

"Yo, yo, yo. Wassup Dawg!" The mayor answers.

"Are you trying to be hip?" I ask.

"Yeah my sista." He says.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry Obsidian."

"It's ok. Now tell me what is going on with this school?"

"Apparently they are training kids to turn to a life of crime, or so the rumors go."

"We will check it out."

"Thank you. Have a lovely day!" The mayor cheerfully says, then he hangs up.

"That man needs decaf."

"So new mission?" Kevin asks, while coming up behind me. I don't look at him. I just nod. "Why are you mad? Because I care about you?"

"No. But, it's because you care too much."

He hugs me from behind. "Your point is?"

"One chance." I smile a little.

"You're on." He says smiling devilishly.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION." Alex laughs.

"My house," I say jokingly. I turn around and stand on my toes, looking like I was about to kiss Kevin. He stands there frozen from shock.

Alex walked into her room, laughing her butt off, and shut the door.

Just as he recognized I was going to kiss him. I stepped back - still laughing -.

He raises his eyebrows, and I smirk at him. "You aren't that lucky."

-

The mayor delievered uniforms around One that day.

The skirts were black, pants were also black, but the shirts you could choose black, red, and blue.

"How long are we undercover?" I question.

"A week or so." He shrugs.

"What about Lucy... she can't see." Ashi brings up.

"Oh that is a problem." Mayor rubbs his head, thinking.

"Well I could just follow Ashi around." Lucy suggests.

"That works!" The mayor quickly agreed not wanting to think too hard on anything. "Oh and Ember, you have to use one of the identities that we came up with."

"OK, I understand, too many people would recognize me." I pull out two I.D. cards. I choose the one named Macy, a black haired and blue highlighted version of me.

- No point of view I didn't know who I wanted to put the task of describing this place with. Oh!! The all knowing third person. -

The school was located in the skyscraper near the mayor's office. The black building had reflective windows that made it look like the building was swaying if you passed it in a car.

The inside had golden pillars and chandeliers adorning the entrance. The arched windows made the inside sparkle.

- Kevin -

This is a school, and the bad guys get to come here? What do we get then?

-

Ember... I mean Macy was still ignoring me.

"Macy come on. I didn't do anything wrong!"

She still says nothing.

"Macy! Just give me one more chance."

"Oh fine. One chance. Only one chance and if you blow it there are no others."

I hug her and she doesn't move for a while, probably because she was surprised; but she wraps her arms around my waist and sighs.

- Macy -

I walked to class and noticed a girl following kevin, but I paid no attention to it. I guess she had the same class as him. She had brown shoulder length hair with purple streaks in them she wore the normal uniform, but her shoes were purple converse.

- Lucy -

Ashi was always putting illusions in my head, showing me where we were going at all times. So it was weird when he pulled me aside out of the crowd and down a deserted hallway.

"Ashi what is going on?" I say nervously.

"I just need to tell you something."

"Couldn't you just tell me on the way to class? We are going to be late." I motion towards the hallway.

"Just listen for a moment." His voice was shaky.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't hold in my feelings any longer."

"Ashi, I'm confused. Please tell me what is going on." I beg.

"I LOVE YOU! OK! I love you." He says.

"You what?" I asked stunned.

"I love you." He says quieter.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, too."

--

Haha I really wanted to throw you for a twist there.

I kinda got writers block. So this wasn't my best chapter. But it's a chapter none the less.

(hands cookies for reviews) Thank you!

LAL - Loves a Lot -

Fleur :D


	12. Ambitions part 2

OK!

News:

Villians will not be useds in every episode like the five titans I have now. One: their evil, which means that they had to think about what they're doing and plot it out so they can do it good. Which also means they aren't going to pull something every chapter. Some of them are banded together so those will be used a little more offten than others. And if they get caught you know there is the breaking out of prision and yada yada. Two: even though you won't be used as much _**YOU WILL BE USED . **_

Sorry to dissapoint midnight will not make an appearance in this episode. But coming up she will.

Thank you for reviews! And characters! (makes some more cookies because I gave all the last batch out) Hehe - hands out cookies -

OH another thing. We need more guys in this story. Girls to guys ratio: NOT GOOD! so yeah need **_DUDES!_**

I also hurt my shoulder... im not really sure how.

Um and yeah...

Hold on to your chair because the next episode starts now!

Episode:

Episode 9:

"Class, we have a new student." Said a middle aged man, supposedly the teacher. He wore all black and had black hair and eyes. "Umm kid, what's your name?"

"Kevin," I say and he points me to a desk in the back next to some girl. I really didn't look at her because only one girl has my attention. Macy...Ember...Obsidian. Yeah, that's all one girl.

The girl is intently staring at me. I look over and she smiles. "Hi!"

"Erm... Hi?"

"I'm Beth. Its REALLY nice to meet you."

"Uh huh. Same here." I nodded and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

After class was over I walked to Macy's locker. She should have been here by now.

Beth walked up to me; well actually her locker which was behind me.

"Kevin?" She said with a girlish pout, "Can you move please?"

"Sure."

"Aww thanks you're so sweet." She opens her locker, turns to me and kisses me. SHE FREAKING KISSED ME AFTER I HAD JUST MET HER!

I heard a gasp and I looked up to see Macy, standing there horrified.

Beth had made it look like I had kissed her, instead of the other way around. Beth ran her fingers through my hair a few times, and Macy ran away.

I pushed Beth off of me.

"MACY WAIT UP!" She ran to a deserted corridor and hid in one of the study alcoves.

- Macy -

"Macy where are you?" I heard that two timing jerk whisper in the dark hallway.

I sat in a hidden corner in one of the study alcoves. Silently trying to cry away all my problems. Forget him, forget that I had ever liked him. Good and broken, or just plain devastated?

I could see him looking around but he didn't see me in my corner. I stayed quiet, but the boy can hear anything, even the ice cold tear falling from my face and hitting the ground.

"Macy I'm sorry. But I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

"You and all the other thousands of boys who use that excuse are!"

"Macy, can you forgive me?"

"Kevin, you only had one chance. You blew it."

"Macy, please!" He begged.

I got up, trying to walk away but he grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. "You are the only girl I want." He says softly.

"Liar." I whisper in his ear and set him on fire.

"CRAP!" He yelled as he ran down the halls.

I laughed maliciously. "Why am I not a criminal?" I thought to myself.

_Because taking something from anyone is unappealing to you?_

True. It is painful to watch others suffer under my hand.

_Then why are you punishing him?_

Because he deserved it. HE CHEATED ON ME!

_True. I will actually agree with you there, he kinda asked for it._

Thank you.

"Well that was kind of harsh? Don't you think." A boy behind me says. I turned around to get a good look at him. He had black curly hair. His eyes were a silver color.

"Probably." I say as I wipe a tear away. "But I have reasons."

"What did he brake up with you or something?" The strange boy wondered.

"No," I mumble. "I caught him kissing another girl... In front of my locker."

"Ouch. That sucks."

"You can say that again." I sat down in the corner. I thought he would leave but he sat down next to me.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to I can always listen."

"You have a sister, don't you?"

"Yeah. I get used to these kinds of things."

"We should be getting to class." I say.

"True." We sit there a few moments. "We should be getting up now."

"Oh! Umm yeah." I shake thoughts out of my head. He isn't cute, and seriously I just broke up with Kevin. I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GUYS NAME!

We both get up. "See you around."

"Yeah. Later...?"

"Brian."

"Macy."

I walk towards my locker, then off to chemistry.

- Kevin -

I wanted to beat up that girl who kissed me! She ruined everything good in my life!

I went to my locker and found her standing there, with an innocent smile.

"Hey!" Beth said.

"Get away from me." I hiss at her.

"Aww don't be like that!" She wraps her arms around me from behind.

"Don't touch me!"

"Fine!" She says while still smiling. She climbs under my arm, and kisses me again. But I'm not mad at her for some reason. **I kiss her back.**

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone walking through the halls. This has to be the best moment of my life. I wrap my arms around her and I can feel her smile.

- Macy -

I had to walk to class. Chemistry was right across the hall from Kevin's locker. Before this moment in time I might have forgiven Kevin. I liked the guy. He made me feel unique, like I was one of a kind. But that was before I saw him KISSING that same girl.

I trusted him! And he played me like Lucy plays her violin in combat.

There is no hope for a future with him. No second chances are giving in love. It kills me to say it... But he is gone, out of my reach, forever.

--

thanks for reviews!

Homework time... UGH

LAL - loves alot -

Fleur


	13. Ambitions part 3

OH WOW!

I sent out a call for some more characters and got a lot so fast! THANK YOU! :D

Every review just makes me smile. Even the one saying it was a sad chapter.

I Love writing for you guys! So pretty much this whole thing before the story is going to be my fan appreaciation!

LAL!

(Hands out many cookies)

I had a really great day - some of the happiness attributing to the reviews I got when I woke up - So I plan to try to get two episodes up. One early and one at my normal lateness in the night.

Once again THANK YOU!

Episode:

Episode 10:

(The next day)

- **Kevin**/elemental -

I went up to Beth's locker in the morning. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She wrapped her arm around mine and we walked to class.

The day was brighter, and I never thought twice about kissing Beth. This, I guess, is who I am ment to be with.

Though there was something tugging at my heart while I looked down upon the cheerful girl at my side.

- **Macy**/Ember/Obsidian -

I didn't need to talk to anyone. Brian may have been nice, but he has his sister to deal with. He can go hit on some other girl for all I care.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, when she and Ashi showed up. They walked hand in hand and he had a gleam in his eyes that showed pure joy. A joy that I will never experience.

"Yeah." I coughed. My voice was so hoarse from crying myself to sleep last night.

(Flashback)

_The rain was pounding hard on the window. I liked the noise, it was a distraction. I started to contemplate heartbreak. Why would someone put themselves out there in the midst of all that just to be turned into pieces._

_Love squeezes your heart until there isn't anything left._

"_What am I going to do?" I thought to myself. I opened the window and sat on the porch. As the rain fell upon me, the tears came, and I fell asleep. You couldn't tell if it was the rain or the tears that were flooding down my face._

(Over)

"I'm really sorry, Macy." Ashi commented.

"Me too." I say. Lucy and Ashi hug me, then continue on to their class.

I walked to my locker, just to see the one thing I really didn't want to see. Kevin and Beth, both with that shinning gleam in their eyes, walking to class. Her arm latched onto his. She smiled and looked up at him, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she giggled.

I fall to pieces. I sit on the ground, and hide my face in my locker as tears spilled over from my eyes. I didn't care if people were watching. I was tired of being the strong one.

"BACK UP PEOPLE!" Alex says pushing the crowd away to their classes. She sits on the ground next to me. "Don't do this to yourself, girl. He isn't worth it."

"But he was. There was nothing I wanted for the longest time. Then Kevin messed everything up, and then broke my heart."

"There are plenty of other guys."

I wipe away a tear. "I guess you're right.

A brown haired girl was walking by and stopped. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Alright. I'm Aniza by the way."

Alex pointed to me, "Macy, and Alex."

"Nice to meet you. Well... bye." She walked away.

A boy with silver hair came out of a classroom down the hall and noticed me sitting on the floor and Alex towering above.

"What trying to kill her?" He says sarcasticly.

"I wish." I whisper.

He looks down with remorse in his eyes. "Sorry."

"Just leave." Alex huffs. The boy looked into Alex's eyes and neither of them moved for the longest time.

After a minute he stuck out his hand. "Ulrich." He says polietly.

"Alex." She murmurs.

I cough unintentionally and they both look down. "I better get to class."

"Yeah. Like go. Away." Alex threatened.

He sauntered down the hallway towards his intentional direction.

I felt a hand on my back, Alex was about to beat him to a pulp when he held up a hand and looked down at me.

He bent down to be at eye level with me. "I told you, you could talk to me if you needed to."

"And I didn't." I choke out.

"Oh yeah sure." Brian rolls his eyes.

"I have to get to class." Alex said. Getting up, and giving Brian a glare as she left.

"I'll take you back to your dorm if you want." He offers.

I sniffle and nod.

-

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

- Third person -

As soon as Brian closed the door Macy started crying again. Brian Sat down right outside her door.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into the door.

She didn't hear him and she continued crying. It just seemed to get worse. So he opened the door walking in and closing it behind him.

Macy didn't look up. He just walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried away her sadness.

--

OK! SO I might put out another chapter tonight. Maybe.

Love you all!

LAL

Thanks for reviews!

Fleur


	14. Ambitions Minisode

OK! So I had this one Idea that I needed to put in before I finished off the Ambitions part of this series.

First things first:

Disclaimer - do not own this song, do not own most of these characters, do not own teen titans.

Second thing: I'm normally not putting disney things into my story but this is my version of a classic song with one of our special characters.

Oh and sorry I didn't write for a few days. I can get a little ADD sometimes. Hopefully you guys enjoy this!

Also thank you for the reviews.

Episode:

Episode 11:

(Alex POV)

I walked to my class. I really didn't like that guy Enrich.

_Its Ulrich._

SHUT UP!

_Make me!_

OH I will!

I can't believe I am arguing with myself. I need a psychatrist.

We had a substitute teacher today and the teacher left her a note to make us watch the cartoon version of Hercules, also we didn't have to take notes.

So I sat in the back and laid my head on my arm.

A few moments into the movie, I started seeing it all differently.

-

I was sitting at a fountain looking the water_:_

_ "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that."_

What? Why am I singing, and why can't I stop myself?

_"No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history been there done that."_

Amen to that. I mean come on, that Ben guy? I bet he was a total snob.

**_"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
_**

**_He's the Earth and heaven to you  
_**

**_Try to keep it hidden  
_**

**_Honey, we can see right through you"_**

Ok... where did the chorus of singing girls come from, and why are they pointing at a picture of Ulrich?

_**"Girl, ya can't conceal it  
**_

_**We know how ya feel and  
**_

_**Who you're thinking of"**_

WHOA WHOA WHOA! HOLD THE PHONE! I FEEL NOTHING FOR THAT BOY!

_"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no"_

Um yeah! You better not say anything! There is no way I could feel anything for that air head.

**_"You swoon, you sigh  
_**

**_why deny it, uh-oh"_**

_"It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love"_

It is so not cliche! I JUST DON'T LIKE HIM!

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
_

_It feels so good when you start out  
_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh"_

Please tell me that I did not just sing that. I have never liked anyone! So where did that come from?

**_"You keep on denying  
_**

**_Who you are and how you're feeling  
_**

**_Baby, we're not buying  
_**

**_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
_**

**_Face it like a grown-up  
_**

**_When ya gonna own up  
_**

**_That ya got, got, got it bad"_**

OK, those girls are starting to get on my nerves.

_"No chance, now way, I won't say it, no, no"_

**_"Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love"_**

WHAT GRIN! DO YOU SEE ME SMILING?

_"This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love"_

**_"You're doin flips read our lips. You're in love"_**

OK, this has gone on long enough. I pull a bomb out of air, don't ask how, this is a cartoon movie... that I just somehow am in.

I chucked the explosive at the singing girls, who were still holding a rather large head shot of Ulrich.

_"You're way off base,__ I won't say it.__ Get off my case,__ I won't say it"_

_**"Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love"**_

The song comes to a standstill as the hole scene catches on fire, waiting for me to sing my next line. Luckily, I had regained my voice.

"NEVER WILL I, EVER BE IN LOVE!" I sing loudly. I gave the chorus a look that said 'TAKE THAT!'

-

"Umm, Alex?" I hear a voice call.

I open my eyes, and see the scene that I was just in, coming to a close. I can't believe that was all a dream.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Could you stop singing the words out loud?" The substitute teacher asked, with a concerned look on her face.

I cough, "Oh, yeah."

Stupid dream, stupid boy, stupid chorus in my head.

From the TV screen I could hear the finally words of the song, _"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."_

--

Haha I thought I would put something to laugh about in there. IT is a little short but forgive me!

LAL (Loves A Lot)

Fleur


	15. Ambitions End

Thank you for telling me things I could improve upon. :D

Haha ok new chapter.

I need to wrap up the Ambitions series. And get back to creating normal episodes.

Hehe Thanks for reviews!

Episode:

Episode 11:

- Lucy -

Ashi and I were walking into class. It was English 101, the last class of the day for this block schedule. (**AN: If you do not know what block schedule is, then I can explain if I need to.**) I felt Ashi's muscles tighten, and his whole body was alert.

Ashi's illusions in my head stopped abruptly. I began to worry. I knew something was wrong.

Since Ashi and I joined the team we spent most of our time together. He's my best friend there. He just doesn't tell me much of his past. Actually he has never said anything about his past.

I guess he is a lot more distant than I thought.

A man's voice could be heard, and since the illusions in my head had stopped I couldn't tell who was talking. "So nice to see you again." He said.

"Yeah not so happy to see you." Ashi growled.

"Too bad." He said with fake sadness. "So how is your sister doing?"

"I wouldn't know. YOU KILLED HER!" Ashi screamed with a murderous tone.

"Oh. Hmm, I guess I did. That's sad."

Ashi lunged towards the man, his hand slipping out of my grasp. Was he really going to fight the man? I mean he isn't as good as the others on our team in hand to hand combat. What is he thinking?

Then I saw it. My normal blackness, but there was light. The tunnel showing me out.

Why would Ashi put this illusion in my head? I can't see anyways.

Then it all clicked together in my head: Ashi must have done this to the whole school, without even knowing. He was so revengeful, that he could only concentrate on beating that man.

I walked towards the light, because that had to be where Ashi was. I reached out and grabbed what felt to be cloth. A hand latched on to mine and gripped with a force that would probably break my hand had it not been for the person shifting their weight, most likely to look at me, and then they loosened their hold.

"I'm sorry." Ashi's voice whispered.

"It's ok." He pulled me into a hug, then guided me out of the darkness.

- Macy -

I stood against the railing. Breathing in the fresh air, as the wind made my hair fly in all different directions.

At first I was looking out over the city towards the horizon, the blue skies, birds flying over head; then the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by darkness.

I took a step back, back towards safety; yet that security I thought I would feel when I took my step back was not what I wanted.

Slipping on a puddle from last night's rainstorm, sent me over the edge of the rail hurtling away from the blackness. Light was coming closer now, and I figured with that light, would come something painful.

I heard the gasps of the people below me. I figured that this was the end. Time moved by slower, what was Drella around?

Well if she was then why would she slow down time to save me? Or maybe she slowed it down just to watch me suffer.

If I should die then let me die! Don't prolong the sufferings. How much more can I take?

When Kevin walked out, there wasn't anything left of me. I am an empty shell of who I used to be. When I am around Brian, my heart aches, just because I see a reflection of myself spoken in his eyes, and he is in pain, because... BECAUSE OF ME! Because he watches the scene play out and it is almost as if he was never there. But he is. He suffers alongside me; he is my rope back to reality.

All those people, the ones I saved, the ones I wasn't able to save... what could I even try to do for them now?

Nothing. I couldn't do anything anymore.

My family: I never got to know them that well. Mom, Dad, I love you, I know you can't hear me and you probably still think I am a freak, but I love you.

I never got to say goodbye to any of them, and I just leave them all so quickly?

I squeezed my eyes shut. There was enough black around from whatever put the images in my head, and I was tired of it. Maybe I could see some of the good memories instead of the hurtling blackness that drives me closer to my doom.

I figured this long fall from my tenth story window was about to end. All the pain, all the heartbreak, gone.

Then that feeling of falling, the wind blowing through my hair, abruptly stopped.

I started to feel a chill surrounding my whole body. Am I dead? Is death supposed to be this... icy?

I start to shiver, and then I heard the whispers of the people. No, I can't be dead.

I open my eyes to find that I am surrounded by snow. Why the heck is snow in a big pile, in the middle of the city, in July?

- Brian -

I look over the balcony, at the pile of snow below. A small hand touches my shoulder.

"I hope she was worth it, Blizzard." My sister whispers in a grim tone.

"Yeah. She was, Luna."

"Well then, we better go. It isn't safe here anymore." Luna said turning to leave.

I nodded. I knew what I was doing when I saved Macy. She needed a second chance at happiness. Maybe one day I could see her smile.

I turned back towards the room, glancing back one more time at the balcony. Hoping to see Macy hunched over the railing, turning to me and smiling; but she wasn't and it was time for me to disappear.

(A few days pass)

- Kevin -

It had been a week since we had arrived. I looked back on everything that happened, and I laughed when I hated Beth when I first met her. But why? I couldn't remember at all. Then I remember there was this strange blackness; but I couldn't find where it had derived. I didn't find anyone evil here. Maybe the mayor was being paranoid.

None of the team was seen together except for Lucy and Ashi, I guess they just told everyone that he was like her seeing eye dog. Ha ha.

Macy had called for a meeting at the end of the day, to see if anyone had found anything out about the school.

"I think we all need to get home soon, so tell me someone found something." She almost begged.

"Nope," I shook my head, 'Just Beth' I thought to myself and smiled.

Lucy waved her hand in front of her face. "Not like I can see anything." She giggled.

"I did." Ashi scratched his head embarrassed.

"Who?" Macy's eyes lit up.

"Black sun. He is working as a teacher here." Ashi started looking nervous.

"Who?" Macy inquired.

"The man who killed my sister." He said with hatred in his eyes, but also fear.

"What is it Ashi?" Macy asked suspiciously.

"Did you get affected by the illusion a few days ago?"

"The blackness with the light coming from somewhere?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, that was me." He took a step back.

Macy stumbled for a second, then regained her composure. She coughed, "Oh. Ok. Well lets call the mayor and go home."

"Why don't we just stay here?" I suggested.

"What just so you can ditch your duties and hang out with your girlfriend?" Macy accused.

"You didn't seem to mind staying when your boyfriend was around." I growled.

"He wasn't my boyfriend." She glared at me.

"Whatever." I say.

She already had her phone out and was dialing the mayor. "You're going home Kevin. It's for your own good."

"Sure. I'll be back in a sec." I turn to leave.

"You are not going alone, are you?"Macy questioned.

"Macy, who made you the boss?"

"Ashi just go with Kevin, and Kevin stop complaining." Macy said with an air of authority in her voice. I also noticed that she didn't answer the question.

-

"Beth I have to go, my parents are making me switch schools." Ok, so I wasn't actually telling the truth, but it was close...kind of.

Beth latched onto me, and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. That face always made me forget everything. That's why Ashi was there. He coughed and brought me back to reality.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go." I patted her on the head.

"OK, call me when you get there." She said drying her tears.

"I will. Bye Beth." I said walking away.

"Bye, Kevin." Beth stood there for a few seconds then walked the other way, off to her dorm.

-

Alex, Ashi, Lucy, and I stood near the front entrance waiting for Macy. It took her like twenty minutes but she finally came down, along with the superintendent of the school.

"Goodbye kids!" She waved as we walked out to the limo waiting for us.

- Macy/ Ember -

I took off the wig as soon as we got into the limo. It was so itchy!

I looked back at the school, glad that we were leaving. That place caused more pain than being trapped under a bridge, having your legs broken, and watching the bridge crumble to pieces on top of you since you couldn't move because of your broken legs that are causing you to be immobile .

Crushing a person physically won't kill them, but causing the person more emotional pain than they started out with should be charged as murder. It kills them starting from the inside out.

As the tree pass by I sigh to myself, hoping that Brian was ok out there. I knew he wasn't alone, because there was always his sister; I just wish I had someone like that for me.

The driver stopped the car and I looked out the window. This was not where we need to be dropped off, it was at least nine blocks from the dock.

I shiftily look at the driver then back at the rest of my team. "Guys, we have to get out of the car now."

--

Sorry, it took me a while to tweak. I had to make the end of ambitions as perfect as I could get it to be.

LAL (Loves A Lot)

Fleur


	16. You What?

SORRY! Writers block! (and I kinda forgot about that I already had half a chapter writen...) anyways:

Ok, I officially think that we have enough characters now. I love getting all of them and will use all submitted, but I don't think I can take any more. So now I have to go back through the chapters and make lists of who is already used, and who I need to use. So anyone that submitted a character before I put up this chapter: You're going to get in this story.

Any characters that showed up during the ambitions part of this will be seen again. :D You don't have to worry about that.

Now that we are out of the ambitions part of this we can explore all of the villains.

Thank you for reviews! (hands out more cookies) It makes me smile to know you guys are enjoying this. Time for the new chapter.

Episode:

Episode 12:

- **Ember**/Obsidian/Macy -

I shiftily look at the driver then back at the rest of my team. "Guys, we have to get out of the car now."

"What? Why?" Kevin asked.

"Just trust me." I reach for the handle and pull on it, attempting to open the door but its locked.

Alex and I look at each other, and we both try to kick the window open. It doesn't break.

"Does anyone hear that ticking sound?" Lucy asked.

"Oh crap." I mumble and start kicking harder.

Alex grabs pulls out a katana and starts beating the window with it.

"Where the hell do you put that bloody thing?" Ashi's voice raises about five octaves, wondering about where she puts the large sword when she isn't fighting

"Are you going to comment about my katana and act like a wuss or are you going to help us get out?" Alex snarls at him. He nods in compliment and tries to kick out a window along with me and Alex.

- Kevin -

I don't see the problem. Yeah the driver got out and we are like nine blocks from home. Who cares? It's not like we are going to die. Seriously, the ticking noise could probably just be a watch.

"KEVIN WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING?" Alex screams at me.

"Because you are all blowing this out of proportion." I shrug.

One of the window breaks and we all 'escape' from the car in question.

As soon as we take five steps from the limo it blows to pieces.

Ember walks up to me and grabs me by the shirt collar. "THE CAR THAT WE WERE JUST IN BLEW UP AND WE WERE BLOWING THIS OUT OF PROPORTION?" She screams at me. She takes a deep breath as to calm herself. "Next time you don't help, just remember it could have been your fault that we didn't escape, and then you can remember that you could have killed your teammates and yourself." By this time she had let go of my shirt, and looked like she was going to walk away, but she swings her leg around and swipes my legs out from under me, I hit the ground hard and it knocks the wind out of me. "Don't you ever put this team in danger again."

"If you haven't noticed, our hole job revolves around danger!" I retort shakily once I could breath again. That girl kicks harder than you would think.

"And that is exactly why we don't need any extra from the people we call allies." Ember glares at me, but with a flicker hope in her eyes, I don't know why though. I don't understand, what does she wish will happen?

"Whatever." I scoff.

"Kevin, don't come back to the mansion until you have your priorities straight." She turns to the rest of the team and they start walking towards home.

"WHAT? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KICK ME OFF THE TEAM LIKE THIS?" I don't care who is watching, Ember needs to be taught a lesson, she is just so stuck up.

"You kicked yourself off the team once you put that girl first."

Umm... I think

-

I wondered around the streets for a while, just walking to try and clear my head... or really try to remember what happened.

I can't remember anything before Beth, so it was the school, something there caused this.

Shaking my head, I think to myself 'What do I really want?'

'I want Beth, don't I?'

I hear laughter coming from an alley that I had just passed. I backtrack towards the small pathway in between the two buildings.

A blond haired boy stands in the middle of the alley wearing a black shirt and pants.

"Do I know you?" I question the guy that looks to be near my age.

"No, but I know you. I know all about you." He grins an eerie grin and reaches out his hand, "Amnesia. Its nice to see you again, Elemental."

I eye his hand but reluctantly shake it. Then everything comes flooding back, every thought I have ever had rushes into my head.

"No." I whisper.

"Yes, Kevin, you caused all of that." Referring to the image of Ember crying on the floor that was the main object of my attention at the moment.

"But... how could I?"

"Because I changed all your memories, it was very enjoyable too." He smiled evilly.

Kevin made lightning and hit Amnesia with it.

"I see I am not wanted here. Goodbye Kevin." He laughed and disappeared into the shadows.

"I'll get you back. Some day."

-

(Ember)

"Guys, I think we need a new team member. I don't think 'The Elemental' will be coming back anytime soon." I say to everyone seated in the main living room.

They nodded in agreement and I got out the profiles of the people in question to replace him.

--

Ok! like... half a chapter. Oh well

LAL (Loves A Lot)

Fleur


	17. Mayor's Home

SOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY!!!!!!!!!

I know I've been kinda delayed and all. I'm such a scatterbrain.

Anyways I'm updating!

Oh and YAY 100 REVIEWS! :D Thank you!

Episode:

Episode 13:

- Alex's POV -

"What about that one guy that we met at the school, Alex? Wasn't his name like Enrich or something like that...?" Ember asks.

"NO, and his name is ULRICH." I enunciate, then gasp after realizing what I had just done. I don't like him remember! Me no likey, ME NO LIKEY! "I need to go get some Mountain Dew." I say as I run out of the room. Ember had a look on her face that had "I knew she liked him" written all over it. I wanted to scream at her and deny it, but we don't need more arguing here.

Since she kicked out Kevin two days ago the air around the mansion was tense. I guess she thought that if we got another team member we would all relax. I don't really know what is going on anymore. Let's just hope the villains don't notice our weak point, or they would definitely kill us all.

The moment I left the room the telephone rang. Ember ran to grab it.

"Hello?" she said, out of breath into the phone.

I heard a faint mumbling then Ember responded to whoever was on the other line. "I told you this line was for emergencies, not for inviting us to parties... No, no... fine, but you do know there are only four of us... Next time pay more attention. Goodbye Mayor." She hung up the phone and I tilted my head and looked at her oddly. "JUST GO GET YOUR MOUNTAIN DEW!" She yells at me.

"I'm going! Jeez, aren't we little miss sunshine today." I say as I slam the kitchen door.

- Ember -

Gah! Stupid Mayor. He doesn't need to include us in all his holiday celebrations! He needs to get a life... or at least a girlfriend.

"What was that about?" Ashi asked as I sat down again in the living room.

"The Mayor wants us to spend Thanksgiving with him." I say while looking down at the ground.

"Well that sounds fun!" Lucy comments excitedly. Ashi and I just stare at her like she is crazy. "What?" She questions as she notices that it suddenly got quiet. "Isn't there going to be a big party, and we get to dress up, and ... you guys are still quiet... WHAT IS SO WRONG ABOUT IT?!"

"We have to sit at the Mayor's table and eat the Mayor's food. Like the Mayor actually cooked for the first time in his life. We're going to need to get shots, lots and lots of vaccinations..." Ashi starts to explain.

"Wait! What about the Mayor cooking?" Alex asks as she runs into the room with a two litter bottle of Mountain Dew.

"Tonight, we have to go eat at the Mayor's house." I say.

"Why?" She questions me.

"Because it is Thanksgiving."

"But doesn't he have like cooks or something, that make all his food?" She starts to sound a little worried now.

"Umm... He let them off for the holiday." I tell her.

"CRAP! WE'RE GOING TO LIKE DIE OR SOMETHING!" Alex screams and runs to her room.

"Why did you let her have Mountain Dew in the first place?" Ashi whispers in my ear.

"Sorry, I wasn't really thinking that she would get hyper."

"Well that was smart." He says sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." I groan and start to rub my temples as I lay on the couch.

Ashi and Lucy leave the room, they knew that when our team lost Kevin, I took it the hardest. I sighed. I need to forget the past and move on to the future.

- A few hours later, at the Mayor's house -

"Okay before we eat why don't we all tell what we are thankful for." The Mayor says as he claps his hands to get our attention. "Ashi, why don't you go first?"

"I'm thankful for Lucy." He says as he smiles at her.

"For Ashi." Lucy says gripping Ashi's hand tighter.

"Mountain Dew." Alex says in a dreamy tone.

"..." I look around. The mayor stares at me as if he was expecting me to answer. I looked down awkwardly and thought of something quickly. "For my car."

The Mayor laughed then said he was thankful for all the people who elected him and then we all laughed. "Why don't we all sit down and eat."

I sighed this was going to be the most painful meal of my life. If I make it out alive, I am disconnecting the Mayor hot line phone.

- Lucy -

"Now I see why you guys were all afraid of him cooking. Ehhh. Worst food ever." I say as we climb in the limo.

"Umm yeah, I'm going to need medical attention when we get home." Alex comments.

We all waved out the window, probably towards the Mayor, and then the car takes off.

- Kevin -

I had been following them ever since I had regained my memory. Ashi and Lucy were closer than ever, Alex was even more addicted to her Mountain Dew (If that was even possible...), and Ember... well Ember looked terrible. It was all my fault too...

"HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I heard a man yell behind me. I made a huge gust of wind and it carried me away to safety.

- A few hours later, about the time of midnight -

I snuck into the tunnel and took the familiar path back to the mansion. Once I was inside I went to the second floor where everyones rooms were.

I looked in Lucy's room first. She had a huge grin on her face while she was asleep. She must have been dreaming about Ashi. I smiled too, Lucy and Ashi were so careful of each other and they try to hide their feelings, but between the handholding and the smiles, we knew... we ALL knew that they liked each other.

I carefully walked out, making sure to not make a sound, and closed the door. I walked across the hall and into Ashi's room. I was overwhelmed by all the pictures of Lucy that were on his walls. It took all my strength not to laugh. No wonder that he never let anyone in his room, poor dude is obsessed with that girl.

Creeping down the hall a little farther I looked into Alex's room. There were a few Mountain Dew posters on the wall and a lot empty two litter bottles on the floor. There was a small piece of paper laying on the ground and I saw a stick figure of a guy getting the crap beat out of him. Hmm... I wonder who ticked her off.

There was only one door left at the end of the hall, and it was the one room I really didn't want to go into. It was Ember's room.

_Go in there you pansy._

Who are you calling a pansy? Because if you haven't noticed we are the same person.

_We are the same person but I'm the part of you that actually has courage. I mean how bad can it be it is only a girl's room._

She could be waiting there for me with a bazooka she barrowed from Alex, ready to blow my head off at any minute.

_At midnight? But I mean really, if she was holding a bazooka to your head would you run from her?_

No... not really. I mean I deserve it after what I did to her.

_So what are you waiting for. Get your fat butt in there!_

When I stepped in I noticed the the balcony doors were open, but she wasn't out on the balcony. She was sprawled out sideways on her bed, with a few tears running down her face. It reminded me so much of when she had caught Beth kissing me, the first time, and she went and hid in an abandoned hallway. I wish I could have made her stop crying... I wish I could have been there for her instead of the cause of it all.

Ember rolled over a little and I jumped. I really didn't want her to catch me being in here. I knelt down near her bed side where her head was almost hanging off.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her ear then ran out of the room. When I was safely in the tunnel I sat down against one of the round brick walls and thought about what I had just done. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I mumbled to myself as I hit my head against the wall.

- Ember -

I woke up because I had heard something. A whisper or... a voice. It was familiar but I couldn't remember who's voice it was.

I could then hear a banging, like someone was trying to break in and I got out of bed and ram downstairs. I checked all the windows and the doors but I couldn't see anything. Then I had a thought, could someone be coming in through the tunnel?

--

I know. Very mushy. Sorry. But at least I updated.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

LYAL (Love Yall A Lot)

Fleur :D


	18. Video games, Mountain Dew, and Coffee

Okay!

(By the way this is the fixed version)

Fleur is a little mad right now because when Fleur wrote this chapter her Internet died on her, so when she tried to save it, well... just use your imagination.

Anyways!

Thank you for all reviews! I love reading them all.

Second I love how much time you guys put into all the characters. (Translation: Thank you for submitting them all, but... **_NO MORE! THERE ARE NO MORE CHARACTER SUBMISSIONS I CAN TAKE! NO MORE! UNDERSTAND?? NO MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**It makes me get writers block when there are so many things I have to think of how to put in the story.)

Much love though! :D

Episode:

Episode 14:

- Alex -

After we all had recovered from the horrid food from the Mayor's Thanksgiving dinner (With a few doctor visits and a lot of Pepto-bismol), there was a happy air around the mansion. Everyone was happy, even Ember. We were laughing and playing video games and hanging out, like normal teenagers because crime in the city had gone down so much... and kinda because the police told us that they could handle it. We didn't really believe that they could, but they had authority over us so we kind of had to listen to them.

No one ever talked about that school or Kevin anymore, but it was better that way. After going through at least a hundred applications for a new team member, we still had no luck.

There was a knock at the door and I was the closest one to it. I checked to computer and the guy got a clear. Okay, I know that no one ordered pizza so who the heck is this guy.

When I opened the door I squealed and the guy twitched in horror. "OHMIGAWD! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!" I screamed in the most girlie tone that I had ever heard my voice.

When I screamed Ashi and Lucy came running down the stairs to find me poking some random stranger. Ember walked in from the kitchen and noticed the boy and shrieked just like I did. "AWWWWWWWW YOU ARE JUST THE CUTEST WITTLE THING!!!" She grabbed his cheeks and I continued poking him.

"What the... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME YOU CRAZY PSYCHO GIRLS?!?!" He screamed.

"AWWWWW!" Ember and I sighed at him. "ISN'T HE ADORABLE??" I ask Ember.

"DUH! HE IS SUCH A CUTIE!" Ember responds, then I start to play with his brown hair and he seemed even more ticked off than before.

"GAH!! GET OFF OF ME!" He orders us, but we latch on to him and hug him while he still screams at us.

Ashi grabbed my arm and Ember's leg (since she was shorter than him she had to jump up to hug him and was hanging off the ground) and pulled us away from the boy.

"Okay I know Alex had Mountain Dew, but Ember... why are you so hyper?" Ashi asked.

"Well... I may have had a few cups of coffee..." She said while trying to looking innocent.

"How many is a few?" The guy asked her in an annoyed tone.

"Umm... I lost track after twenty five..."

"You're kidding me." Ashi's jaw dropped, and I could have sworn it hit the floor.

"No... not really." She scratches the back of her head like a little child would when he got in trouble and felt uncomfortable because he knew he was going to get punished. But Ember wasn't nervous or embarrassed, at least from what I know of her, I understand that she would not feel these things. From what I knew of Ember she was actually trying not to laugh. Ashi sighed and then he turned his attention back to the guy that Ember and I just attacked.

His hair started to change from an aubrun brown to a deep color of purple. "Ummm... am I the only one that just noticed his hair changed color?"

"And his eyes..." Ember added in.

"Oh sh..." Ashi was cut of by Lucy smacking him.

"Don't you cuss!" She hissed at him.

"I wasn't going to cuss! I was going to say shoot. Jeez..." He whined.

"Shut up." The rainbow boy said.

"Aren't you little miss..." I was cut off by Ember latching her hand over my mouth as his eyes started to glow red. We all took a step back out of fear.

"No which one of you do I have to talk to to join this little... team?" He said slowly trying to calm himself.

Ashi, Lucy, and I all pointed towards Ember, and she turned completely white.

"Ugh, lets get this over with." He moaned.

- Ember -

My eyes started to twitch I had to be in a room, left alone... with him. WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH! I'M LIKE GOING TO GET MURDERED OR SOMETHING AREN'T I?!?! I JUST KNOW IT!

We walked into my office and I sat in my black, leather chair down behind the large, curved, black desk, and he sat on the other side in the other black chair.

"First off, my name is Tri-Edge." He said.

"Seriously dude...? Your parents named you that?" I ask incredulously.

"No." Tri-Edge said with more anger in his voice.

I stare at him with my head tilted and one of my eyebrows raised waiting for him to tell me what the heck his real name is.

"What?" He wonders while I keep staring.

"Aren't you going to tell me what your name is?"

"No... not really."

"Ugh. Fine. Then tell me why would you want to join a team, what are your powers, blah blah blah. Yada yada yada..." I ask him in a monotone.

"Something tells me that you don't really care."

"What would give you that idea?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.

We glare at each other for a while then he broke the silence. "I want to join because I want to do good. I can control light, darkness, and chaos. I think you are creepy and hyper when you drink coffee and if you ever poke me again I will eat you. Happy?" He tells me while smirking all the while.

"Eh, good enough." I shrug. "Welcome to the team." I get up from my chair and hold out my hand and he shakes it.

"Do I get a room or something?" He looks at me suspiciously and I decided to have a little fun.

"Well, kind of. You see we weren't really expecting any more team members so you will just have to stay in the tool shed out back. Careful of the raccoons, they are nasty suckers if you get near their nest. But don't worry, their nest is only five feet from the path so if you stay close to it then you won't get attacked." I said with a straight face.

"... are you serious? A mansion like this and you have no rooms?"

"Hahaha actually we do. So follow me." I looked into his eyes, which were lilac with black ridges, and his hair had gone back to the auburn brown and he kept it styled very messy, like the "I just got out of bed look". He was wearing black cargo pants, with terrain boots, a long-sleeved, gray shirt with a pale green hawk splashed on the back, and dark shades that he was wearing on top of his head.

I took him up the stairs and avoided going straight into the long hallway that held the rest of the team's bed rooms. There was a hallway to the left and I gave him the room on the end. It was painted in a black and red checkered pattern and most of the furniture was either black or red.

"If you don't like the colors in the room, feel free to change it. I never really get to use the extra rooms in my house so they've been the same since I built it." I explain to him.

"EMBER I GOT THE GAME CUBE WORKING AGAIN! WANNA PLAY SUPER SMASH BROS MELEE??" Alex yelled from the living room.

"DUH! BE DOWN IN A SECOND!" I yell and ditch Tri-Edge completely.

I ran out into the hall and jumped over the banister, doing a flip and landing on my feet on the main floor.

Ashi pulled out a sigh that said "10" and Lucy clapped. Then I ran into the living room with the huge floor to ceiling plasma screen and jumped onto the blue couch landing next to Alex.

"I CALL BLUE ZELDA!" I scream.

"I CALL ROY!" She screams back.

"Seriously Roy? He looks like a chick!"

"Seriously Zelda? She is a chick!"

"Fair enough." I say. Just as we're about to start the game someone clears their throat and Alex and I turn to glare at the person who interrupted our video game.

"Mind if I join?" Tri-Edge asked.

"Have you ever played this?" Alex asked with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

"No... not really." He admitted sheepishly.

Alex and I exchanged mischievous glances and then turned our attention back to him.

"Sure, why not." I say while smirking evilly.

Tri-Edge chose Bowser and Alex and I had to restrain ourselves from laughing because Bowser was one of the worst people you could ever choose in the game.

During the game Alex and I went after Tri and not each other. I would hit him with a light saber and she would set him on fire with the fire flower. Over all in the ten minutes that we played he died ninety nine times.

"...Something tells me that you girls planned this from the beginning." He said while glarring at the two of us.

"No! We wouldn't do that." I deny.

"Yeah! I mean if we planned this from the start you would have died way more times than just ninety nine." She and I start laughing and he has a sour look on his face.

"Thanks." He says bitterly.

"No problem!" Alex and I say at the same time which makes us laugh harder. Then we remembered that since our characters never died, we ended in a tie. We looked at the screen to see that it was still paused on the sudden death round.

After five more minutes of video game playing, and Tri-Edge pouting, no one had won and the game called it a draw.

"Next time one of us has to win." She says.

"Next time... well I know he won't play next time." Then we burst out laughing again. I should really cut back on coffee and Alex should... see a rehab center because I think that would be the only way you could get her mountain dew away from her.

We all sat down for dinner, unknowing of the disaster that was waiting to befall us.

--

GAHAHAHAHAHA sorry Cross, but I thought that would be hillarious to torture your character.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay I am done now.

Thanks for reading... and reviewing.

LYAL! (Love Yall A Lot!)

Fleur :D


	19. Here We Go Again

Alrighty! I'm just gonna say that the last few episodes were Season one of this story. Now on to season two!!! WOOOO...

-hides from all the things being thrown at her for not updating since... forever- AAHHHH I'M SORRY! I'M SORRYYY!!!!

I know I need to update. But I have had major writers block on everything. So I want to continue this story... because well I really love this one. And all of you reviewers make me happy and I just can't seem to bear making you unhappy so ... I MUST CONTINUE! WOOOOT!

Thanks for reviewing and seriously: submit another character and I will bring that character in and murder them!!!!! ... or just bring them in and make them disappear. :D But I will be fair and I might put them in... Just not now.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Only own the story. I don't own most of the characters.

Season Two:

Episode 1:

- Midnight -

After grabbing an orange soda from the fridge, I went to sit down on the old leather couch that was in front of the television in our base. I watched some weird nature show because that was all that was on, anything else was about that snotty, little, rich brat _Ember, _and really, who even watches that crap?

Off in the distance I could hear Yin and Yang talking about something, and finishing each others sentences. I mean if they can finish each others sentences then why even talk to one another.

I sighed. After the last heist, which was a major boost to our funds, we had been living the life of luxury; but our cash flow had shrunken immensely. At least we weren't out on the streets starving. We still had our lair, which conveniently located in an abandoned part of the subway, in the outskirts of town. The empty subway was our sanctuary. Our place where we could be ourselves and crash after a long day of villainy.

Haunt was... well no one knew where Haunt was. Not that I am complaining, it's just that she seems to disappear all the time. No pun intended.

I decided, with money running short, that it was time for another heist. Now it was between the national bank or ... lets just go with the bank. That way, when we steal something we don't have to wait for someone to buy it off of us. It's easy and with the way things have been going, I don't think we'll have any problems with those wimpy do gooders.

"HAUNT! YIN! YANG! MEETING NOW!" I screamed out and then listened for the footsteps that followed.

After the three were seated on the couch, and I was standing opposite where they were sitting, I began to tell them my plan. "First, Haunt, you take out the guards. Then Yin and Yang will blind whoever is left in the building. After that's done, Yin and Yang take watch as Haunt and I move in the vault. We'll grab it and then if those pesky goodie goods show up I'll hide the money." I lifted a small bag into the air demonstating how I would hide the money. "I've been in the bank and there are rafters that we can hide the bags up there. But we should be fine."

-

Everything was going to plan. The guards were out and Haunt and I were in the vault. I would not say that we were going to get out of this smoothly, because then it would all be jinxed. We just need this to go right, and it will be okay. I really hope the "heroes" don't come. There is no point in senseless fighting.

-Obsidian-

We got a call, for a bank robbery in progress. There seemed to be four girls, and one of them being a ghost, trying to rob the National Bank.

"It's Midnight again." I whisper to no one in particular. I had a flash back of our last run in with her little group. I remember being blinded by white light. The feeling of being trapped inside my own mind was not a sensation that was easily forgotten, nor one that was particularly pleasant.

We walked to the tunnel and Alex got on the bike and took off, following the GPS to where it told her to go. Ashi and Lucy jumped in the Grand Turismo and followed in line behind Alex. Which meant I was stuck with grumpy... Speaking of grumpy... where was he?

"GRUM... er I mean... TRI EDGE? WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled. I heard my voice echo.

"I'm right here." I heard from behind me. I turned to see a blond haired boy leaning up against the Vanquish.

"What... did you do to yer hair?" I asked.

"Just get in the car." He and I both stepped towards the driers side door.

"Uh I drive."

He lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure? You don't look to well." He commented.

Well maybe I wasn't feeling exactly great having remembered mental torture, but I was fine. "I'm fine." I said. I grabbed the door handle and opened it; but before I could get into the drivers seat, he picked me up and set me down, facing away from the car. I heard the door slam and the engine start. The window rolled down. "Are you getting in or not?" He asked. I sighed angrily and walked to the passenger side, opened the door, and got in.

"You suck." I mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Just show me where to go."

I turned on the GPS and it gave him the directions, because I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. We turned off and he looked around clueless, wondering where we were supposed to go.

I opened the door and started to climb the rock wall up to the man hole and pushed the cover away. He made little sound climbing up behind me and soon he was out of the man hole and he was kicking the cover back into its place.

Alex, Ashi, and Lucy were waiting outside the bank. Alex was checking the guards' pulse to make sure they were still alive.

"Alright lets go." I said to them. Alex walked in first and I watched as she stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I can't see anything." She mumbled.

"Yin and Yang?" I questioned.

"Most likely."

"Let me go." The blond Tri Edge said as he walked to the entrance.

"What? You haven't even fought them, how do you know what you're getting into." I reasoned.

"Just shut up." He said as he walked in.

"It's not like we can do much, Obsidian." Dark said.

I sighed. This new guy is just pushing my buttons.

-

"How did you do that?" Yin and Yang asked, while tied to one of the pillars inside the bank.

"What, make the darkness disappear?" Tri Edge asked them.

"Yes, how?" The wondered.

I heard a foot step on the tile floor, and spun around. There was Haunt and Midnight, both holding multiple bags of money.

"Well, well. I see you replaced your little friend. Wasn't that the overly protective one?" Midnight asked me.

"None of your business." I mutter.

"Ah, I guess not. But I was just so curious. I mean watching him trying to wake you after you passed out? What a classic. So adorable, don't you think, Haunt?" She asked the ghost girl.

"It was." Haunt smirked.

"Stop the chit chat and lets get on with this." I resisted crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, but talking with you is so much fun!" Midnight commented with a sickening grin.

Suddenly, a breeze blew through the bank, distracting people. The only thing that had made us all stop looking around was Midnight's shrill scream, and at that everyone turned to see her covered in ice from neck to toes. She was totally frozen in place.

Haunt turned ghost, and disappeared along with the money. Midnight was trying to get free without any luck and still holding her share of the money; while Yin and Yang were struggling to get untied from the pillar.

Something jumped down from the rafters, and I stepped back, getting in a fight position just in case I needed to.

"Yeah, like I would really hurt you." Said a familiar voice.

"Well that's a little late, Elemental." I smirked at him.

"You have some nerve." Alex commented coming to stand by my side. "How could you do that to us!" She questioned angrily. "What have Lucy, Dark, Obsidian, and I ever done to make you not trust our judgment and almost get us killed!"

"But that's the thing, I do trust you." He said, his voice growing quiet.

"Apparently not enough." I glared at him. It's one thing to break a girls heart, but it's totally different when you lie to her on top of all of it.

"Can I explain. Please?" He begged.

"Go ahead and explain. I can't say that I will actually listen." This time I did cross my arms, it's not like Kevin was going to attack me.

"Can I explain somewhere where they can't hear?" He said pointing to Yin, Yang, and Midnight.

"OH COME ON! IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD!" Midnight whined.

I glared at her and called the mayor telling him that he should bring some guys down her to get the captured robbers.

After the scene had cleared, we all went back to the mansion, except my car got an extra passenger. Who had to share a seat with me because SOMEONE (Cough Tri Edge Cough) insisted on driving.

"What, you let him drive and not me?" He asked as Tri Edge got in the drivers side.

"I did not let him. He forcefully took the drivers side." I explain.

"Yeah, sure sounds like it." He said sarcastically.

"You know, we could just leave you."

The Elemental sighed. "Fine." He said as he got in the car.

I looked at the two boys, they took up all the room in my car. Stupid guys. They always find a way to torture you don't they?

"I'll just walk." I said as I saw Elemental's look. "Because I am not sitting on you."

"Just get in the car and you can argue/throw him out/flirt/make up/whatever you plan to do with him sooner." Tri Edge said.

"One: I will not flirt or make up with him, and second: I hate you." I mumbled as I climbed into the car, and over Kevin, sitting in the space between the two seats. "Now drive before I get more angry than I already am."

With that said, Tri Edge took off down the tunnel and back towards the mansion. As soon as Kevin opened the door and climbed out, I had jumped out of the car and slapped him across the face.

"I guess I will just leave you two alone then." Tri Edge said while turning to go back towards the stairs.

When he was out of hearing distance Elemental turned back towards me. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR BETRAYING US, STUPID!" I screamed back at him.

- Alex -

Tri Edge walked up the stairs and into the living room where the rest of us were sitting. "So what's the deal with those two?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Ashi said.

"But to make it short," I cut in quickly. "He liked her, she liked him, we go on mission, he kiss another girl in front of her, she got her heart broken, then when we all come back here he almost gets us killed and..." I was cut off by a loud scream from the basement.

"LIAR! LIKE SOMEONE ACTUALLY ERASED ALL YOUR MEMORIES SO YOU WOULD ONLY LIKE THAT EVIL LITTLE GIRL?!?! DO YOU THINK I AM THAT GULLIBLE!?" We heard Ember yell.

"OH SO NOW YOU DON'T TRUST ME?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME NOT TRUSTING ALL OF YOU ENOUGH?!" Kevin screamed back at her.

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I DID ANYTHING TO BREAK YOUR TRUST!"

"OH WELL I SEEM TO REMEMBER SOME DUDE THAT YOU MET AT THAT SCHOOL, WHO YOU SEEMED TO BE PRETTY FOND OF!"

"SO NOW YOU TRY TO MAKE ME SEEM LIKE THE BAD PERSON HERE? EXCUSE ME FOR HAVING FRIENDS!"

"How long you think this will go on?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"You think this means Kevin's back?" Ashi asked.

"Definitely." Lucy and I said at the same time.

"Who's up for some food?" I asked, while standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

"ME!" Lucy, Ashi, and Tri Edge all said in unison.

Luci and Ashi got a bowl of ice cream, I just grabbed a few cans of mountain dew with a huge bowl of popcorn, and Tri Edge grabbed like twelve cookies. We all headed into the living room and popped in a movie, with Ashi putting illusions in Lucy's head so she could watch too.

We propped up our feet and relazed as Kevin and Ember screamed their heads off. It felt right, and I think everyone could agree that we felt at home and complete once more.

--

Alrighty then. It wasn't as funny as I wanted but it is something!

Sorry for not updating in forever.

Much loves to all who review, and I hope this chapter was to your liking.

I hope to start introducing some new characters soon!

LYAL! (Love Yall A Lot!) XD

:D Fleur!!!! :D


	20. Revenge part 1

Hehehe! XD The reviews made me smile.

Thanks guys! Much love to all of you!

Anyways, on to the episode!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! Just this story. And a few characters... ah who cares! We know I don't own much.

Season Two:

Episode 2:

-Black Sun-

"AND HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET ONE OF THEM TO DO ALL OF OUR DIRTY WORK?! IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVE THEIR IDENTITIES TO USE AGAINST THEM!" Poison Ivy yelled at me. I sighed impatiently, wondering why I wanted to have teenagers around me all the time, especially with all their mood swings and hormones.

"Just leave all of that to me." I said trying to think of a way to pull this nearly perfect plan together so it won't fail.

- The Next day -

After breaking into the mayors office (which wasn't too hard since the mayor has the least amount of security possible), I picked up the phone labeled emergencies and it immediately began to ring. From what Paranormal told me everyone was gone, except for one, and this one, this "Lucky" person was perfect for the task that we had planned.

-Mystery person (well not really I just don't want to say who it is right now)-

I was alone in the mansion, or at least I think I was. The placed was quiet and it was relaxing; then the phone rang, which made me jump. Hadn't someone told the mayor it was our day off and to let the police handle everything?

"Hello?" I said a little annoyed.

"Good Afternoon." A deep male voice answered. This certainly was not the mayor.

"Who are you?" I mumbled quietly into the phone, because, for some reason, I had the strange sensation that I was being watched.

"That's not important at this time. Now listen before any harm comes to him."

"Wait... him?" I was confused. "Him who?" I swore I had watched everyone leave the house, all except... "NO!" I gasped in horror.

"Oh? So you wish to protect your dear friend, do you?" The man said with a very cocky attitude.

"Just tell me what you want."

"I want to meet you. 1 a.m. Twelve blocks out of the city, in the alley on 18th street. Oh and look at the time, already 12:30. You might not want to be late, your friend won't have too much time left if you don't arrive on time. Ciao." And he hung up. Just like that. Twelve blocks out of the city? He's crazy! But... its to save a friend. I can't watch someone suffer just because I was a little too late. "Don't worry. I promise I'll save you."

- Thirty minutes later -

I walked into the alley, right on time. I took a steadying breath, at least my friends won't be in danger now.

"Oh so you did come." The voice from the phone said in a tone that sent chills down my spine.

But I didn't have time to answer the man because something had it me in the back of the head and I was out cold instantly.

-Ashi-

I took Lucy to the beach, and instead of going in the water we just sat on the untouched sand and talked. She told me all about her father since her mother died when she was just a baby and she couldn't recall any details about her. I just sat there and listened to it all. It reminded me about how happy I was when my family was alive, before Black sun went and killed Aai.

I couldn't help thinking that we were alike. She had lost people and I had lost people. There was some kind of understanding between us, most likely achieved through the empty place in our hearts, that place that longs for the people we have lost.

I was lost in thought and hadn't noticed that Lucy had stopped talking. She was just humming to herself, with her eyes closed.

"What are you humming?" I asked.

She stopped humming but didn't open her eyes, it wasn't like she could see, so she really didn't need to. She seemed to glow in the light from the sun. "Just something my father used to play on the violin when I was younger." She smiled to herself, content in her own happy little world.

After a few hours of sitting out in the sun, we went back to the mansion.

We should have gotten a clue that something was wrong when we found that the boat was gone; which meant that I had to borrow the row boat from the dock worker just to get home, meaning I had to row me and Lucy and make sure that she didn't fall out of the boat, all at the same time. The second thing that should have given me a clue but didn't, was the fact that the front door was open. The thing that finally made me catch on was the fact that the place was trashed.

There were papers everywhere and the cords to the telephone were cut, furniture was turned upside down, and the television set was broken.

"Lucy." I whispered.

"What?" She asked just as quiet as I did.

"Let's go upstairs and grab your violin. Something isn't right here." I grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs. She grabbed the black velvet case, and we had turned to get out of the room, when a noise from the hallway made us both come to a standstill. Someone was still in here. Before I could say anything Lucy had already gotten out her violin and began to play it.

"Lucy, put away the violin. It's just me." A familiar voice said tiredly.

"Kevin?" Lucy and I asked at the same time.

"Uh, yeah. Who did you think it was?" He said sarcastically. Lucy stopped playing the violin and then Kevin appeared in the door frame.

"Have you not seen what it looks like downstairs? That's why I was playing it, we thought someone might be still here." Lucy asked.

"No..." He said, and then he ran down the hall stopping at the stairs, because even from there you could see how trashed it was. "This isn't some sick joke that you two are playing on me is it?"

"I wish it was just a joke... Wait, if you didn't see downstairs... How long have you been back?" I asked him.

"I didn't leave today, I just woke up," He looked down at his wrist but he wasn't wearing a watch. "Most likely two minutes ago."

"That's when we got back." Lucy said.

"And you didn't hear anything?" I wondered.

"Not a sound. I didn't even hear you two come in." He mumbled. "Hey guys, where's everyone else?"

--

Okay so I know this chapter is shorter and it doesn't have a lot of people in it so I'm sorry for that, but I had to cut it short for what I'm doing in the next chapter!

Thanks!

LYAL! (LOVE YALL A LOT!)

Fleur!


	21. Revenge part 2

Alright! Anoter chapter! -cough- Errr I mean EPISODE!

Haha okay, thanks for the reviews. I love you all.

Disclaimer: Really. By this point you should have already guessed it.

Season Two:

Episode 3:

-Black Sun-

"You see, I never kidnapped any of your... 'Team'. I just told you that so you would come and I wouldn't have to put any effort into it. The only reason it worked was the fact that I made Paranormal stake out at your base and wait for everyone to leave, except you didn't see everyone go, though you assumed they did. Which is why you are now here, in a metal cage, not able to use your powers to get you out of the situation at hand because of the power inhibitors." I grinned, everything was going according to plan, and it would stay that way. "Now, feel free to make yourself at home. I'll tell you how this is going to go later. Oh and if you feel like betraying us then say goodbye to the mayor, the city, and your team forever." I turned to walk away. That should keep her from doing anything stupid.

- Tri Edge -

I opened the front door of the mansion and saw Ashi and Elemental cleaning up the entry way.

"Dude where have you been?" Elemental asked.

_-Flashback-_

_"So how what did you do while you were gone?"_

_"Like you haven't been watching."_

_The Devil laughed. "Ah, you know me to well. But do I know you? Apparently not, I mean you joined a team, one where you aren't the leader."_

_"Well it was for a _GOOD_ cause." I said emphasing the good._

_"Yes, pissing off the team leader was a VERY good cause. Sure made me laugh." _

_"I'm glad my not getting along with someone entertains you." I said sarcastically._

_-_

"No where." I said.

"But you were gone for the whole day..." Ashi said.

"I was just walking around town." I lied, but I wasn't going to tell them the truth about what I was doing, I didn't need them to worry.

"Oh, Okay." Ashi said and then went back to cleaning, but kept on talking. "Have you seen Alex or Obsidian today?"

"No." Why would he be asking me this? "Why?"

"Umm... because they're missing."

-Black Sun-

"You see, I brought along Poison Ivy because of her unique power, which I'm pretty sure you have witnessed the affects of it on your teammate." I smiled maliciously. "So any wrong moves and your whole team can be eliminated very easily."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Good choice." Ivy said from behind me.

"Oh, you might want to change though." I said, handing her black pants, a black long sleeve t-shirt (with the sleeves ripped), and a black mask. Then the rest of us left the room so the girl could be alone.

-Elemental-

It was almost 10:30 and Alex and Obsidian still hadn't returned. Lucy said that Alex went to go see a friend or something like that, and Obsidian... She couldn't remember where Obsidian was going.

Tri Edge was trying to think of something reasonable as to why everything was in such disorder.

We heard a loud sound echoing up from the basement and ran down there. When we got down there Alex was getting off of the motorcycle. The bike looked different, larger and ... were those flames?

She looked at us oddly as we blankly stared at her. "What?" She questioned.

"Do you know where Obsidian is?" Ashi asked. Lucy was standing next to him, with her hand in his, and Tri Edge was near the entrance to the garage, leaning up against the door frame. We were all trying to figure this out, but there was no possible explanation.

"She isn't here?" Alex asked taking off her helmet and walking over to the panel in the wall where all the gear was stored. "She told me she was gonna hang here today."

A feeling of panic came over us, not including Alex because she hadn't known what had happened while she was away.

Tri Edge was the first to speak up. "So what? She was kidnapped or something?" He wondered out loud in a bored tone.

"...Would someone mind explaining what is going on?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Well, while we were gone (and Elemental was asleep), we believe someone broke in, trashed the place, cut the phone wires, and kidnapped Obsidian." Lucy explained.

Alex started to laugh. "Good one! HAHAHA! Obsidian kidnapped!" She stopped laughing when we all glared at her. "You weren't kidding, were you?"

"No. Not really." Ashi said.

"Maybe she just went out to a party or something. You know the mayor invites her to everything, and her car is gone. We all know she wouldn't go anywhere without her car. So she wasn't kidnapped." Alex reasoned.

We all looked to see that her car was, in fact, gone. Lucy, Ashi, and I took a sigh of relief. Of course she would never go anywhere without her car.

"But explain why the phone wires were cut, the door was open, and a lot of papers were scattered everywhere." Tri Edge questioned. "Yeah, she might have taken her car, but would she really leave the security door open? And Ashi, you said the boat was gone, well if she had taken her car, then why would she need to take a boat? What if someone really did sneak in and take her; or what if they threatened her to go?"

"But it's Obsidian. Obsidian wouldn't do that unless one of the people she cared about was in danger." Alex said.

"I bet it was that one dude from the school." I said angrily.

"Oh the one that was nice to her when you were to busy with the 'evil one'?" Alex glared at me.

"..." I turned my back towards her and looked at the others. "Well, what do you suppose we do?"

"Have you tried calling her?" Tri Edge wondered, sounding more annoyed than before.

"We would have if we could, genius." I said sarcastically.

Just then the alarms went off and we went to check the computer in the lab. "What is it?" Lucy asked.

Ashi was typing something on the computer, making sure the system locked the mansion down before we went after some villain, because if they got in once while everyone was gone who says that can't do it again? "Looks like the museum is being broken into. There's some ancient stone of some kind that they're after."

"Lets go." Alex said running as fast as she could to get on the bike, and leaving before the rest of us could get in the room.

"Well..." Ashi said as he turned around to face me and Tri Edge. "Looks like you two are sitting in the back."

- Obsidian -

-At the museum-

I tried to make sure that we didn't set any alarms off, but that plan hadn't worked so well with Ivy and Rose walking in and not noticing the lasers. Which meant that I had to go and disconnect the alarms. Oh Joy.

So far it was going pretty smoothly. All I had to do is get down so one laser wouldn't hit me and jump back up before the other could. Easy.

After sliding past all of the security cameras and the beams of light that were covering every square inch of this whole place, I had finally got to the room I needed to be in. Though finding that stupid gemstone of ruin, was proving to be a harder task than it looked. Gems were everywhere in this place, and when I say everywhere I mean EVERYWHERE. There were small glass boxes built into the wall holding a few of the smaller, less important ones; but the supposed more important ones, were around the corner, down the hallway, and in their own separate rooms. How many gemstones are even THAT important?!?!

I finally found the one I was looking for after going through twelve different rooms, there was the stone. I pressed my hand against the thick glass and caused a little flame between the glass and me. The glass started to melt and I was able to grab the huge black stone.

I looked down at the stone. I saw my reflection, and someone elses; but before I could turn around I was sent to the floor by a gust of wind. Off in the distance I could hear Black Sun talking to someone... was that Ashi?!?

I looked up at my attacker and saw the familiar outfit of Elemental. I nearly choked. 'Thank God for the mask though, at least he won't recognize me.' I thought.

I jumped up, made flames engulf my hand, and sent the flames towards mental. But mental blocked them. I put the gem in the backpack that I was carrying, and turned to face mental. It felt so wrong, probably because I was stealing, and maybe... deep deep deep down I still had feelings for him; but I thought, either him and I fight, or Poison Ivy kills him. And the second one was not a choice at all.

We stared at each other for a while, both glaring at the other through our own masks. "Obsidian?" He asked.

Oh crap. He knows its me! CRAP!!!

"No, Elemental. This is Blaze." Black Sun said refering to me, while appearing in the door way to the room.

"What have you done to her!" Elemental yelled.

'Gahhh Shut up Kevin! SHUT UP!' I wanted to scream. I didn't want the rest of the team coming in here.

Too late.

Dark, Lucy, Alex, and Tri Edge all came running in. Ivy and Paranormal dropped in from the vent above my head.

A fight broke out between them all, with me moving towards the back of the room, using some of the glass cases to propel myself up towards the air duct, which I climbed into and kept going until I reached the roof of the building.

"UGGGGHHHHH!" I moaded loudly.

"Ember, what are you doing with them." Elemental's voice came from behind me. He sounded angry.

"Kevin... please, just let me explain." I begged, as I turned to face him.

He wore a look of disgust on his face. "You betrayed us all. How could you?"

"It's not what it looks like..." I said quickly.

"... I'm sure it isn't." His glare hardened and he took a step towards me. I really didn't want to fight him, but apparently he was ready to fight me.

"Look..." I said, listening for footsteps. I closed the gap between us, grabbed his arm and pulled him behind the power generator. "I can't tell you why I'm doing this. But you have to keep everyone away from the house. Under no circumstances are you allowed to go back there. It's dangerous. Please, please, trust me on this." I pleaded.

"You're not serious, are you?" He asked incredulously.

"Do I look like I'm kidding Kevin?" I hissed at him.

"... No, you don't." He said. "Just can't you tell me why you're helping them?"

"No. I can't. That's the thing, if I did... well I just can't." I whisped, figuring that someone would be coming anytime now.

"You should be going now." Kevin said, looking away from me.

"Be careful." I told him, and then ran off, back towards the meeting point.

- Elemental -

I turned and went down the stairs back into the museum. The fight was ending and Black Sun, Paranormal, and Ivy were escaping.

Alex was running after them and I grabbed her arm before she could get any farther.

"What are you doing!" She spat out through her teeth.

"Let them go." I said and watched as they escaped out of the door.

-

"We can't go back? Well... were are we going to stay?" Lucy asked me.

"I don't know, but we can't go to the mansion." I told them.

We were all down in the tunnel. Alex sitting on the bike, Ashi and Lucy were sitting on the Grand Turismo, while Tri Edge and I were standing.

"I know a place..." Alex said.

- Alex -

We drove through the tunnel, away from home, and we came to a ramp that was closed off. Once we got closer though the ramp opened up and we drove to find ourselves on a back street. After about ten minutes of driving we turned onto a dark back road, until we got to a small field with a wooden barn in the middle of it.

"This is the place?" Kevin asked over the headset.

"Yeah. You said that we couldn't go back to the mansion which mean that someone knew that we were there. So this was the perfect place, because its uninhabited and out in the middle of no where, but still close enough to the city." I told him.

I drove the motorcycle to the door of the barn, got off, and opened the door. Once the others pulled in the barn with the Maserati, I grabbed the bike, wheeled it in, and closed the door to the barn.

"Well... this is... interesting." Tri Edge said, looking around, and then sitting on a bale of hay. Ashi put two of the hale bales togther for Lucy to sleep on, and dragged one close to hers for him to sleep on while still keeping an eye on her.

I pulled a hay bale up next to the motor cycle and laid down.

"I'll just go keep watch." Said Kevin, climbing up the ladder.

I closed my eyes and drifted into one of the least comfortable nights of sleep I have had in a long time.

--

Alright! New chapter.

Reviews are nice... I'll give you a cookie if you do.

Well... LYAL! (Love Yall A Lot!)

Fleur! :D


End file.
